Love fights a Bloody War
by xPaperheartsx
Summary: An alternate ending to the movie. What if there was a different reason M.K missed the pod blooming? As a result, Nod discovers his feelings for the Stomper girl, Ronin relives the death of his beloved and best friend, and the new Queen discovers the horror and tragedy that war brings. NodxM.K. RoninxTara mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**Woohoo!**

** I've been dying ever since I saw Epic a second time to write an Epic fanfic! :D Especially a NodxM.K. one. ;3 This should just be a two-shot.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Epic nor any of its characters, etc, etc. Enjoy! **

* * *

The slow, high-pitched sound that blasted out of the tiny speakers rattled M.K's brain. She quickly covered them with her hands, looking up at the black mass blocking the full moon and its light. To her father, the reaction must have seemed to have taken mere seconds, but to M.K it felt like eons. Desperation marred her face and clung to her body; her plan was the only way she knew to help. She had seen the odds of the Leafmen against the Boggans, how the swarm of bats and Boggans rose above the small cloud of hummingbirds and threatened to swallow them whole.

Finally, the bats were driving down, straight at her father. He stumbled a bit, then began running back into the forest, swatting bats away and exclaiming something about bats flying into his hair. M.K let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and took the reins in her hands once more. Turning her borrowed hummingbird, the teen faced Moonhaven and noticed the small glow that was growing as the moon's light bathed the pod generously.

_'I've gotta hurry. Queen Tara said to be with the pod when it bloomed.'_

Nudging her flying steed encouragingly, M.K narrowed her eyes, hands ready to steer the hummingbird around the bats that still followed her father into the forest. Even though she was no expert on flying, M.K had picked up some of Nod's daredevil tricks. Two bats rushed towards her head on, screeching loudly as their Boggan riders fought to turn them around. Smirking, M.K twisted the reins and brought the bird into a sharp dip and then into a barrel role in order to avoid more bats.

_'Not too bad for a Stomper huh?' _She thought with a smirk. Oh God how she wished Nod were there to see her.

Just then, as the bats began to thin out and M.K was about to fly over the water, something flew at her, barely visible, and struck her in the abdomen.

At first the pain didn't surface. Then the teen began to notice a couple things had gone completely wrong. Why were the reins no longer in her hands? Why was she suddenly facing towards the moon? Why was her hummingbird flying ahead without her?

Then, a few slow moments before she hit the ground, sharp, piercing pain burst from her abdomen. That's when she realized.

* * *

Seeing Ronin, albeit beaten, bruised, and completely exhausted, was like his father returning from that fateful battle so many years ago, except instead of being a body covered in a silk sheet, he was alive.

Nod shook his head and watched as Mandrake held down his father. No. It wasn't his father. It was _Ronin_. He watched as Mandrake raised his rotten staff, the end hissing and steaming eagerly, impatient to claim another Leafman. That was when Nod realized he had been running the whole time. He had never stopped running ever since he fell from the sky, his mission to protect the pod at all cost. Seeing Ronin, seemingly defeated, looked wrong, terribly wrong, and it made Nod sick.

_'No. Not again.' _He thought defiantly, _'This time I can do something. I won't lose another father!'_

Just as Mandrake brought down his staff, Nod unsheathed his blade and halted the rot-infested weapon. Shock and utter irritation dominated Mandrake's face, angry that someone had yet again stopped him from destroying his nemesis.

A smirk spread across Nod's face, his eyes gleaming as he faced the King of Rot. "No one is alone." He shrugged toward Ronin, "Not even him."

Getting up, Ronin raised his blade and crossed it with Nod's, pushing Mandrake backwards and away from the blooming pod. With a snarl, Mandrake lunged and swung his staff down on the two Leafmen, only to be stopped again by the crossed swords. Slowly, Ronin and Nod began physically pushing Mandrake back towards the entrance, the large Boggan pushing against them with all his strength, but to no avail. Behind the duo, the other Leafmen who had been brushed aside by Mandrake formed a defensive line, shields in front and swords at the ready.

Mandrake looked over the two shorter Leafmen and watched with despair as the pod bloomed in a bright burst of light. A wave of light sped towards him, pushing, then pulling him away. Clawing at the air angrily, Mandrake let out a shout of protest before he was smacked into a black goo. It was sticky like honey and pulled him into the tree branch. The king of the Boggans disappeared as a large knot closed over the hole permanently.

Nod and Ronin lowered their swords and exchanged tired smiles. Nim Galuu appeared, followed by a large crowd of Jinn of all kinds. The other Leafmen lowered their shields and circled the pod from a distance, their backs only a space away from the growing crowd. Mub and Grub pushed their way through the crowd and joined the bruised duo.

They walked closer, and all the while Nod searched the crowd, looking for the familiar red ponytail and bright green eyes that made him warm inside. The shimmering gold magic that rose from the pod caught his attention. A hush befell the crowd as everyone watched in anticipation for their new Queen. Nod wished M.K were there to see it, forgetting about the rule for the girl to return home.

The gold magic flew gracefully above the crowd swooping down gently to wrap around Ronin's neck briefly. The usually stoic and determined general relaxed, for just a moment, and relished in the feel of Tara's presence one last time. Nod wondered if it had whispered something in the old badger's ear, but if it had Ronin didn't show it. The magic rose once more and circled the crowd, searching for its chosen heir. Finally, Tara's magic swirled around a young flower girl Jinn, her eyes nearly popping out of her head as the image of Tara appeared beside her.

The former Queen smiled as she faced the young girl, her chosen heir. "Take care of them for me," she said.

Tara turned to face Ronin, who had the most heartbreaking, but also heartwarming smile on his face. A smile of pure love and happiness at having the chance to see his beloved one last time. Nod had never seen that look on his second-father's face before, but it made him smile.

_"There's that smile,"_ Tara whispered.

The flower girl closed her eyes as Tara kissed her forehead and her magic engulfed her heir in bright light. When the light disappeared, the new Queen wore a pure white petal dress, her head petals now pure white as well. Everyone kneeled to their new Queen as her eyes were wide with amazement and her face had a look that read, 'oh-my-gosh-this-is-so-cool!' After everyone rose and began to congratulate the Queen and her mother and Nim Galuu announced a celebration at his tree, Ronin and Nod sat and leaned against the pod pedestal.

"Hey, you don't look so good," Nod joked, taking in the many bruises and scars that covered his second-father.

Ronin smirked. "Really? I learned it from you," he threw back. They both chuckled and sat in a comfortable silence, finally resting after all they had been through.

While Ronin closed his eyes for a moment, Nod continued to sweep his brown eyes across the crowd, but still he did not see M.K. Worry crept up his spine and chilled him, his mind desperately wanting to know what had happened to his favorite Stomper. Glancing over at Mub and Grub, who were telling the tale of how they 'single-handedly saved the forest,' Nod concluded she was not in the room.

"Something troubling you?" Nod met Ronin's questioning gaze.

"It's M.K, I haven't seen her yet. She should have been here by now."

Realization sparkled in Ronin's eyes as he stood and swept the crowd, suddenly noticing that the young Stomper was missing. Nod stood behind him, worry plain across his face. "C'mon, let's go find her."

The Leafman General could see the pain and mental torture his friend's son was feeling. He had noticed Nod and M.K seemed to have grown close, but now it was perfectly clear, at least from Nod's side. Ronin's heart clenched, remembering that exact feeling when he had watched Tara falling from his bird, arrow in her stomach, reaching for him desperately.

Ronin placed a hand on the younger Leafman's shoulder. "Hey, we will find her and she will be okay," he assured. "She's a tough girl and wouldn't go down without a fight."

Nod held Ronin's gaze, determination twinkling in his eyes, before he nodded in agreement. As the Leafman General took the lead, Nod allowed hope to fill a part of his heart.

_'She has to be okay. She just has to be...'_

* * *

Everything had become oddly muffled and silent. Her vision had become blurry too, she realized, as the full moon sharpened and blurred again. She squinted, but that didn't help at all. She wanted to move her arms, her legs, but it was difficult, as if there were bricks tied to each of her limbs. She then tried to remember how she had ended up on the cold, damp ground in the first place. She remembered a lot of bats, flying, and then looking up at the moon, as she had been doing for quite a long time now.

M.K began to slowly notice how cold she felt, despite her wearing a hoodie. In fact, the air felt cold too, as if winter had hit, but even in the darkness she could tell the leaves were a bright and healthy green, and firmly latched onto their respective branches.

_'Maybe this is one of those weird dreams where nothing makes sense?' _She thought.

Suddenly, a ring of bright light streaked across the sky, pulling a dark, bulking figure and slamming it into a tree before disappearing.

M.K blinked a few times and stared at the spot where the figure had disappeared. Her blurring vision wasn't helping, which frustrated the teen greatly. Then something flickered into her mind, the image of Mandrake reaching for her back in the Boggan wasteland. The name floated around her head before she connected it with the figure in the tree. That meant the Leafmen had won, the forest was safe at last!

A smile played on the teen's lips, her heart feeling light and happy. Then that feeling ebbed and was replaced with the sense that something was wrong. Why couldn't she move her arms? Why was her vision blurry? Finally, why had she not tried to sit up?

_'Nothing is wrong. I'm perfectly fine.' _She told herself. M.K struggled to force her arms to bend at the elbows, propping herself up to look over her body at the water's edge and the beautiful glade that was Moonhaven.

But there was something in the way. It was thin and dark, a little splayed at the end, and standing vertical and very close to her. As her vision continued to change focus, she shook her head and it became clear. A choked gasp escaped her lips and she froze, staring at the object with absolute horror. She knew what it was, because she had seen it up close on Queen Tara, but the truth was too much. Her vision began to darken, her head swaying, and the last thing she saw before she passed out was the small dark spot on her stomach.

* * *

Nod and Ronin circled above Moonhaven on their loyal hummingbirds, scanning the glade for any sign of their Stomper friend. Ronin suggested flying lower, in case she was walking through the tall grass. They flew lower and circled again, the hope in Nod's heart fighting to stay alive.

_'She's fine. She just...got lost is all.' _Nod shook his head as he tried to think of any reason why M.K had not been at the pod's blooming.

He tugged gently on the reins, stopping for a moment as he hovered above the shimmering water. Nod closed his eyes and took a few calming breaths, thinking of all the techniques he'd used after his father died.

_'But she's not dead,'_ he reminded himself.

Opening his eyes again, Nod began searching closer to the water's edge, his mind wandering to those precious moments he had spent riding a deer with M.K. It had been so magical, the setting sun filtering through the forest canopy had created a golden glow. Dandelions floated past, disturbed by the passing deer. M.K had snatched one and explained to him how in the Stomper world, they would pick dandelions and blow the white tufts off and make a wish. He remembered laughing and she sticking her tongue out childishly. He'd then suggested they hold the seed attached to the tuft and make a wish together.

At first, the Stomper girl had looked at him skeptically, but then she got a weird look in her eyes and agreed. They promised not to tell anyone what they wished for, until it came true. When they opened their eyes and released the tuft, Nod had caught her as she followed the dandelion floating away. The golden light seemed to set her hair aflame, making her skin glow and her eyes bright and twinkling. Her lashes made her eyes even more beautiful, and the smile on her face set his heart racing. He realized at that moment he wanted her to look at him like that. He wanted to take her in his arms and simply hold her close to him. He wanted to bury his nose in her hair and breathe in the scent of flowers and leaves. M.K had began to turn and her lips became a soft golden pink, completing the look of pure perfection. Right then, all he wanted was to kiss her. To feel her gentle lips on his and to feel the love exchanged between that one kiss.

Ronin's call abruptly interrupted Nod's peaceful memory. "Nod! Over here!"

Heart pounding, the younger Leafman steered his bird towards the silver-haired General. "Have you found her?" He asked hurriedly.

Ronin's jaw set, but his eyes held no anger, instead it was something Nod couldn't place. He nodded, "Follow me."

Silence reigned, other than the usually calming hum of their bird's wings. Nod flew behind the older Leafman, noticing how close to the tree where Mandrake was trapped they were getting. Ronin stopped beneath said tree and didn't meet Nod's gaze, but rather began to land his bird. Nod followed suit, eyes searching but still no sign of M.K. Before the brunette could ask, Ronin motioned for Nod to follow, his eyes sad and tired.

They walked through tall blades of grass for only a minute before the two Leafmen entered a tiny clearing in view of Moonhaven and the water surrounding it. Nod froze in his tracks, the sight before him nearly stopping his heart and almost crushing his soul. He looked to Ronin, who had somehow failed to keep the twin tears from escaping his eyes.

_'Queen Tara...'_ Nod realized.

He looked at the Stomper girl lying on the ground before him, his eyes wide with complete shock and horror. Her eyes were closed, and her bright hair seemed dull and flat in the darkness. Nod forced himself not to look away from the Boggan arrow buried in her abdomen. With tears brimming, the younger Leafman approached the girl and fell to his knees beside her. Leaning forward, he cupped his hands on both sides of her face and simply stared at her closed eyes.

"Wake up...please," he sobbed. "M.K wake up! Please open your eyes! Look at me!"

Ronin felt as if he might crumble to pieces, no matter how strong his resolve. The scene before him reminded him painfully of Tara's death, the aching pain in his heart returning and threatening to break him. He closed his eyes and remembered what Tara had whispered to him before she had chosen the new Queen.

"M.K..." Nod continued to sob as he pulled the girl closer and held her, just as he had wanted earlier that day. Except this wasn't how Nod wanted it. He wanted to see her smile and her beautiful green eyes.

As he cradled her close, tears still flowing, Nod noticed something on his neck. He held his breath and waited, and it wasn't long before he felt it again. It was soft and warm, like the ghost of a kiss. Then he recognized it.

"Ronin! She's breathing!"

The older Leafman opened his eyes and rushed over, hovering his hand over the girl's mouth. A small puff of warm air hit his hand; a sign of life. He quickly stood and instructed Nod to take M.K's body and follow him. The younger Leafman nodded and gently scooped the Stomper's body into his arms and mounted his bird. Nod kept M.K's body in front of his and wrapped one arm around her waist, the other gripping the reins tightly.

"This way," Ronin called, leading the way. "The Queen should be able to help her."

As they flew, Nod whispered nonsense into M.K's ear, hoping she might wake up. She continued to breathe, but didn't open her eyes.

* * *

The new Queen stood with her mother in her throne room, a map spread across a clover table, and two Leafmen pointing out key locations. The Queen listened intently, reminding herself that she had to pay attention because she was the Queen now, which meant she had Queenly duties. The first Leafman, Finn, was pointing out points in the forest where security would be increased. Merida wanted to be a good Queen, but listening to locations and military stuff got boring after awhile, so she hoped her mother was remembering everything. She wanted to use her magic, she wanted to help someone or at least _do _something cool with her magic.

Suddenly, Ronin and Nod burst through the entrance, the younger Leafman carrying an injured M.K.

"Your Majesty, our friend M.K has been injured by a Boggan arrow. She needs your healing abilities, quickly," Ronin announced.

The General's gaze caught Finn's, who's expression held a whole conversation. The last time a Leafman had been hit by a Boggan arrow...Ronin looked at Nod and hoped that fate did not await M.K.

Nod looked at the young queen imploringly, his whole face a torrent of emotions. "Please...help her."

Queen Merida seemed shocked for a moment, but when she saw Nod's face and M.K's condition, she mustered a more mature face. With her mother close behind, the young Queen instructed Nod to set the girl's body down gently. He obeyed and sat on his knees on M.K's opposite side, holding her hand gently in his. As the Queen examined the wound around the arrow, Finn made his way over to Ronin and whispered in his ear.

_"You know what comes first. We have to-" _Ronin cut his friend off, his jaw clenched.

_"I know what we have to do. I just...It's Nod who hasn't seen that. He..." _Ronin paused and rubbed his forehead tiredly. _"He isn't going to take it well. Neither is the Queen." _

Finn nodded in agreement, but they both knew no matter what, the arrow had to come out.

Finn moved over to the Queen's mother and whispered what was going to happen. She paled and whispered the same words to her daughter. The young Queen looked almost frightened, but again composed herself and nodded in understanding. Ronin knelt beside Nod, placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, and whispered what needed to be done.

"WHAT?!" Nod exclaimed, utter shock on his face.

Ronin's grip on the younger Leafman's shoulder tightened. "Listen to me Nod, in order for M.K to heal we have to remove the arrow. We need to do it now before the rot spreads any further into her body. Do you understand?"

The brunette looked at his beloved and turned back to Ronin, pitiful yet determined eyes gleaming. "Yes, I understand. I'll...I'll hold her down."

Those words were difficult to say, it made him feel evil, as if he were about to do something sick, when all he was doing was helping the Stomper he'd fallen in love with. Nod shook the troubling thoughts away and gently lifted M.K's head onto his lap, hands positioned on her shoulders. Finn herded the Queen and her mother out of the room and instructed them to cover their ears. When he returned, he took his place at M.K's legs, prepared to hold them down if she began to kick.

Ronin knelt by the Stomper girl's body, glancing at Nod, who didn't meet his gaze. Taking a deep breath, the Leafman General gripped the arrow shaft tightly and pulled.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please let me know! 3 I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for quite awhile now, so I'm glad I can finally publish it! :D**

** Please let me know of any grammatical errors and such so that I can fix them. ^-^ **


	2. Chapter 2

** OH MY GOSH GUYS THANKS FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY SUPPORT! **

** I was so happy to see so many people loved this story! I've very much enjoyed writing it and I will be sad when it ends. Anyway, here is the next chapter and let me warn you now, there will be feels. Muwahahaha!**

** Also, there is blood in this chapter. You have been warned. I also write flashbacks in third person just in case any of you were wondering. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Epic nor any of its characters, etc, etc. Oh but If I owned Nod and M.K...3 Enjoy!**

* * *

This was probably the worst time to wake up.

The moment Ronin pulled the arrow shaft, M.K's eyes shot open. The first thing she saw were Nod's troubled brown eyes gazing down at her. His mouth was moving but no sound was coming out, but it seemed as if he was shouting at her. There were tears in his eyes too, dripping down his face and landing on hers. Then a blinding pain erupted from her abdomen, almost completely overwhelming the Stomper girl. M.K squeezed her eyes tightly against the pain, dots sparkling behind her closed eyelids. The pain didn't subside, but instead got worse.

Then M.K noticed how much her throat and cheeks hurt, which was strange because all the pain was coming from her stomach. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, faint sounds beginning to bombard her ears. She heard Nod the most, but occasionally she heard Ronin's voice join in and then retreat. M.K noticed there was a piercing, blood-curdling sound that almost drown out the two Leafmen's voices. A spasm shook her body and increased the pain ten fold, the piercing sound rising another few octaves. M.K brought her tortured gaze back to Nod's and was shocked by the absolute pain that marred his face, the tears pouring like a river that threatened never to stop. She saw her reflection in his flooded eyes and realized that she was screaming.

All the sounds crashed down on her all at once, threatening to burst her eardrums. First was Nod's heart-jerking sobs and cries as he tried to comfort the red-haired Stomper. Next was Ronin, shouting at someone to hold the girl's legs. Finally, M.K heard her own voice, screaming so loudly and in so much agony it made her blood run cold. Over her screams which could wake the dead, the girl heard Nod's tortured voice calling to her, begging her to look at him. She met his gaze and held it, finally noticing the tears running down her cheeks as well.

"Just hold on M.K!" He shouted desperately. "You're gonna be just fine! Just keep looking at me okay?"

The poor Stomper could only nod in response, her lips parting to release another heart-stopping scream. She felt his strong hands on her upper arms pushing down hard, preventing the girl from possibly injuring herself even more. The pain never receded, but battered her continuously. M.K wanted desperately to slip into the darkness again, but no matter how intense the pain, her mind remained conscious.

* * *

Ronin desperately fought back the horrible memories that were clawing at his mind, threatening to surface.

The Leafmen General had performed this very procedure before, too many times for him to still be sane in his opinion. They were all the same; wide, terrified eyes, tears, struggling, blood everywhere. But what never, _ever _got easier were the screams. Each one was different, each one still haunted him, prowling through his dark memories, waiting to strike. Ronin had seen some of his men who had assisted or simply witnessed such procedures go temporarily insane, while others were simply never the same.

Ronin glanced over at his life-long friend, Finn, who met his gaze with understanding eyes. Finn had witnessed all but one of these bloody procedures. The one in particular which Finn missed was the most haunting, unforgettable experience Ronin had ever witnessed, at least before Queen Tara's death. The silver-haired general truly believed that if Finn had witnessed the event, his friend would never have been the same.

Blood seeped from the wound around the embedded arrow, staining his hands and spitting onto his armor. The horrifying screams coming from M.K's mouth rattled Ronin's sanity, while memories best left forgotten rose up.

_Flashback_

_"Finn, take your squadron to the left flank. Kian, you and I will be on the right, our forces will converge in the center and those Boggans will be surrounded."_

_ The red-headed Leafman nodded and led his men as directed. Ronin looked to his brunette partner and smirked, "Think you can keep up Kian?"_

_ The brunette grunted in response. "What do you mean, old man?" He joked. "I can take on ten times the Boggans you can!"_

_ The two Leafmen exchanged childish grins, readied their men and leapt into the fray. Boggans were everywhere, but for every Boggan there were two Leafmen at the ready. Ronin's plan was working, the Boggans were quickly becoming trapped within the circle of Leafmen. The only question was, where was Mandrake?_

_ "Ronin! Where do you think that sneaky Boggan ran off to?" Kian shouted over the battle, firing an arrow into the heart of an incoming mosquito-esque Boggan. _

_ The Leafmen General cut down two Boggans before replying. "Don't know, which worries me." _

_ At last, the Boggans had been subdued, and all that remained were the triumphant Leafmen. "That isn't like Mandrake, running off like that."_

_ Ronin shrugged and adjusted his dirtied armor. "Let's not question a good thing Kian, lest it return evil." _

_ Kian shook his head, still worried, and turned to the forest. The trees seemed darker than normal, the moon's light reflecting off the leaves seemed...off. Suddenly, a large black shape burst from the foliage, rising high before diving straight towards the battlefield. The moon's glow caught the figure on what appeared to be a crow, a bow and arrow at the ready. In an instant, Kian realized the ground forces had only been a distraction; the real threat lay in the forest around them. _

_ "It's an ambush!" Someone shouted._

_ Then there were Boggans raining from the trees, riding their dreadful bats and dropping off reinforcements. The brunette watched in horror as some of the bats picked up Leafmen in their claws, rose to a fatal height, and dropped them. Swords drawn, Kian and Ronin fought side by side and back to back, occasionally stepping out to assist a fellow Leafman. Over the din, Kian heard a maniacal cackle, identifying it as the one and only Mandrake. Aiming at the Boggan King, Kian released his arrow, but it was shot aside by an unseen Boggan. As Mandrake drew closer, Kian realized it was not at him the Boggan King was aiming, but his best friend. _

_ Turning quickly, the brunette shouted a warning, but it was lost in the din of battle. Glancing at the approaching enemy, Kian sprinted forward and rammed into Ronin's back, effectively shoving him into the blood-soaked dirt. The silver-haired General let out a grunt of surpise as he fell, then grunted again as something landed heavily on his back. Quickly, Ronin crawled out from under whatever had landed on him, standing before he checked what hit him. It was the body of a Leafman, a large Boggan arrow embedded into his abdomen. Hurriedly, the Leafman General crouched to turn the injured soldier on his side, facing him. The crazy brunette hair that stuck out from under the helmet made Ronin feel ill._

_ "It couldn't be..."_

_ When he turned the Leafman over, his hands recoiled as if burned. Kian's glazed eyes met his, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. _

_ "Kian!" Ronin shouted, the battle around him nearly drowning out his words. "Kian!"_

_ The brunette gave Ronin a bloody smirk before groaning in pain. "Couldn't...let you..." Ronin shushed the Leafman, insisting that talking would kill him. _

_ The silver-haired general gently propped his friend on a nearby rock, careful not to hit the arrow. He assured his friend he would be fine, but he didn't believe the words himself. Kian coughed up blood, then apologized for staining his friend's armor. Ronin studied the wound, thinking back to his training on situations such as these. The only possible way of saving his best friend...could possibly kill him. _

_ He put his hands on Kian's shoulders, "Kian I have to remove the arrow. The rot will kill you before...before the blood loss if I don't remove it." _

_ The brunette weakly shook his head. "Ronin...always trying to...solve every...problem..." The words morphed into pitiful coughs, blood staining Ronin's armor again. _

_ Ignoring his friend, Ronin began to tug on the arrow, the soul-crushing scream erupting from Kian's throat nearly stopping the general. Blood was everywhere and it never seemed to stop. Kian's tortured eyes and screams tattooed themselves permanently into Ronin's mind, never to be forgotten. After five minutes of agony, the arrow had barely moved. Ronin panted and his shoulders shook as he rested, then prepared to start again. A bloody hand stopped him, imploring eyes shattering him to a million pieces._

_ "Ronin..." The Leafmen General held his friend's hand and fought the bitter tears which threatened to run down his face. "Why Kian? Why did you do it?"_

_ The brunette mustered a grin and replied, " I...couldn't let...you die..." A faint glimmer shone in his eyes, "Old man."_

_ Ronin chuckled sadly, small, yet genuine tears beginning to fall. "I'm just an old badger. A loner. I've no family, but you...you have Lilya...you have-" He was cut off by Kian's second hand on his arm._

_ "Pr...promise me..." Kian's eyes began to glaze over, and it was becoming harder to see his life-long friend. _

_ Ronin leaned close, "Anything friend. Anything."_

_ The brunnette swallowed the bloody bile that was lodged in his throat. "Promise me...you'll...t-take care of N...Nod for me..."_

_ The silver-haired general swallowed the solid lump in his throat. "I promise. I'll look out for him, I swear."_

_ A satisfied, weak smile graced Kian's face as he closed his eyes. As his last breath left him, he whispered, "...Miss...you..."_

_ Ronin shook as he felt his friend's soul leave his body. "I'll miss you too, friend." _

* * *

Queen Merida and her mother had done as Finn instructed, but the young Stomper's screams still seeped through their hands. The young Queen tried plugging her fingers into her ears, but to no avail. Her mother wrapped her thin arms around her daughter in a comforting gesture. Merida felt tears in her eyes as M.K continued to scream; her mother had told her how the Stomper girl had risked her life to save them all. The young Queen wanted desperately to help the savior of Moonhaven, but her magic wouldn't do any good with an arrow in the girl's stomach.

By now a few Leafmen and Leafwomen had gathered outside the chamber, the agonizing screams alerting them something was wrong. Merida's mother quickly explained the situation and the group exchanged worried glances, some remaining and others returning to their duties. The ones who chose to stay whispered amongst themselves, mainly about the Stomper girl and what she had sacrificed for Moonhaven. Healers were also milling about, the four Marigold Jinn impatient to help their patient. Since the young Queen had just been crowned earlier that night, she was unfamiliar with her powers and therefore required aid from the Healers to understand how to use her magic to heal. During a short reprieve, which everyone assumed meant Ronin was resting, Mub and Grub came gliding through the corridor, a trail of slime left behind.

"Ah! Greetings fellow Leafmen and Leafwomen!" Grub called out excitedly, the Leafman helmet still sitting on his head. "What seems to be the problem? We have been hearing terrible screams lately."

Merida's mother opened her mouth, but her daughter stopped her. "Our savior and your friend, M.K, has been injured by a Boggan arrow."

The snail and slug duo's eye stalks stood straight up, their eyes bugged out completely. Before the young Queen could explain what was going on within the room, Mub burst through the door, calling out for M.K.

* * *

Nod didn't know how much more he could take.

M.K's screams were haunting, her pooling and spurting blood that had gotten onto his hands and speckled his face was traumatizing, but the look of sheer pain and terror in her eyes was absolutely horrifying and unforgettable. His arms were sore and shaking from holding down M.K's struggling arms, his knees burned from sitting on them for so long, and his stomach was twisting itself into tight knots. The brunette still sobbed, but he seemed to have used up all his tears, for only thin streaks dripped from his eyes. During the bloody procedure, Nod had glanced at Ronin, studying how the older Leafman was holding out. The concentration on Ronin's face was plain as day, but the desperation that hid there was clear to Nod. The silver-haired general had the most blood on him; it painted his torso and arms, some sprinkled across his taut face. His shaking shoulders were obvious, but Ronin seemed to be lost inside himself, obsessed with saving this girl. Finn looked exhausted, his armored arms wrapped tightly around the Stomper girl's jerking legs. He had blood on his right side, mainly on his shoulders, but other than that he was the cleanest one there.

Returning his gaze to M.K's, Nod leaned close to her pained face. "Open your eyes M.K!" He shouted. "Look at me! I need you to look at me!"

Slowly, she creaked her puffy eyes open. They were blood-shot, her pupils like tiny black holes. A cough racked her body, blood spitting out and meeting Nod's tired face. The girl tried to speak, but only painful screams came out.

"Shhh...I-I know this hurts, but you're gonna be just fine after this okay?" Nod leaned closer, his nose brushing hers. M.K nodded, then scrunched her eyes tightly and her body became more rigid. After a few seconds, she sucked in a sharp breath and spoke haltingly.

"...Me...hold...you"

Nod had missed the first part, but he could guess what she wanted. Her tortured eyes met his again, pleading for him to understand. Muttering a gentle 'okay,' the younger Leafman slowly released his grip on her arms. Ronin noticed before he had even completely let go, giving him a look of confused determination.

"Nod what are you doing?! If you let go she'll-"

In a flash, M.K's arms latched onto Nod's, her grip very much like a vice. The silver-haired general didn't say another word and returned to the arrow, which Nod noticed was actually coming out, slowly. Looking down, the brunette managed a smile at the Stomper girl. She tried to return the smile, but it came out more like a pained grimace. He could see by her facial expression that another scream was shooting its way up her throat, but he didn't want to hear it. The M.K he knew should never be screaming in utter agony; her voice should only be for teasing him or Ronin, laughing at Mub's ridiculous advances, and simply talking about her world and her life.

Quickly, Nod leaned down and pressed his lips to her bloody ones, pouring all he felt into that one, desperate kiss. He kept his eyes closed and simply imagined they were anywhere else but Moonhaven, pulling a Boggan arrow from her abdomen. The younger Leafman remembered this one spot he had found one day while skirting patrol duty. It was a breathtaking site, a place he knew M.K would love to see. So, he imagined he and the Stomper girl were relaxing in that blooming weeping willow, the golden sunset warming them. The daydream was comforting and it helped ease Nod's shaken mind. He felt her respond and tried not to smile, pressing against her lips with hope.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Mub called M.K's name. The slug saw Nod and M.K kissing, but that wasn't what bothered him. The blood, M.K's blood, drained all the color from Mub's face. Grub peered over his friend's bulky form and let out a gasp, the Leafman helmet he wore nearly sliding off. In an instant, Mub slumped to the ground, passed out.

"Grub! Grab Mub and get out of here!" Ronin shouted, irritation in his voice. "Now!"

Nervously, the wannabe Leafman began pushing his friend out into the corridor. One of the Leafwomen quickly closed the door behind them, avoiding even a glimpse of the scene within the chamber. With a deep sigh, Ronin returned to his task, but Finn was trying to get his attention.

"Ronin, why don't we switch places? You need a break and you know it."

The older Leafman grunted but said nothing. He focused on the arrow, grit his teeth, and continued pulling. The bloody arrow had moved some and Ronin wasn't about to stop now. Besides, they had to beat the rot inside her body, before it found her heart. He glanced at the two lovers, their lips still locked firmly together, despite the sudden interruption. Finn let out a chuckle when he saw the two, but said nothing and continued to grip the girl's legs tightly.

* * *

The comfort of Nod's lips on hers was overwhelming. It almost completely blocked out the pain, and for just a moment, M.K felt like she was flying.

She didn't hear Mub call her name, all she heard was the sound of the forest from that evening earlier. Riding the deer with Nod filled her mind, blocking out everything else, except the incessant pain that still racked her body. M.K fought the pain, wanting to just concentrate on the feel of Nod's gentle lips on hers, the feeling of love between them filling her heart.

When he finally pulled away, she opened her eyes and noticed all the blood she had coughed onto his face. The Stomper girl tried to apologize, but a groan started in her throat, slowly becoming a wail. She felt his hands on her face, his lips whispering soothing, loving words into her ringing ears. As she focused on his voice, M.K could feel a difference in the spot where the arrow was. The piercing feeling she had had since her impalement seemed a bit lighter. Opening one eye, M.K studied Ronin as he struggled with the arrow. There was a tiny bit of hope on his face, which meant something must be working. That news helped the teen's nerves a bit, but unfortunately didn't eliminate the pain.

As the minutes dragged on, M.K became aware that her screams had lowered a few octaves, slowly working their way down to loud whimpers. Then she noticed a strange feeling wash over her body. Her insides felt...different, and there was this mysterious creeping feeling inside. Dread shot down her spine as she remembered watching the limbs of a tree rot in places where Boggan arrows had struck.

_'The rot...it's...inside me!'_

M.K's grip on Nod's arm tightened, but instead of feeling his armor she felt nothing. She tried to uncurl her fingers, but there was only a faint tingling sensation in response. Panic gripped the teen as she tried to straighten her arms and bend her knees. Her elbows responded slowly, a sharp tingling sensation rushing through her arms. There was no response from her knees, which frightened her. M.K looked up at Nod and managed to hastily hiss about her numb appendages. The worry that filled his eyes only intensified M.K's apprehension, but then he blinked and it was gone.

"Ronin, she...she can't feel her hands and her legs are numb from the knee down," Nod reported worriedly.

The Leafmen General seemed a bit shocked by the news, as if this was not normal. Finn confirmed that the Stomper girl had stopped kicking a few minutes ago. Ronin sighed before saying, "It's the rot. It affects the appendages first, then works its way to the heart and other vital organs. It normally doesn't spread this fast, but she was lying out there for awhile." Nod paled while Finn turned his head away, grimacing. Fixing Nod with a confident look, the silver-haired general added, "However, it can be reversed." Some hope flickered across the chocolate-haired Leafman's face.

Setting his hands on the arrow shaft, Ronin told himself the arrow was coming out _right now._ Gently yet swiftly, Ronin gave one last tug on the arrow. The blasted weapon came free with a small sucking noise, blood dripping from the arrow tip. Throwing it aside, the Leafmen General ordered Finn to let only the Healers and the Queen inside. Meanwhile, Ronin took some stored cobwebs and wrapped it around M.K's stomach, crossing over the wound. He instructed Nod to grab the grass blades behind him and begin wrapping them just like the cobwebs. Nod continued to whisper soothing words into the Stomper girl's ear, promising he wouldn't leave her.

Just then, Queen Merida and the Healers rushed in. Finn nodded to Ronin before slipping outside to guard the door and send the other Leafmen and women away. The Queen's mother opted to remain outside. He permitted Grub and the still unconscious Mub to remain, but they were prohibited from entering the room at any time.

Nod instinctually hovered over M.K's head protectively, though he knew the Healers and Queen were the girl's only hope. He watched them warily as they knelt by the Stomper's body and inspected the wound, unwrapping the bandages he and Ronin had hastily added. The blood flow was relatively small and was no longer gushing like a fountain. One Healer pulled out a leaf pouch filled with something, held it to the Queen, spoke some words, and waited. Cautiously, Queen Merida concentrated her magic on that bag. It glowed for a moment before dimming to its usual color, the Healer bowing her head to the Queen before opening the sack. Carefully, the Healer applied a minty green salve to the open wound, the substance glittering faintly with magic. Nod felt M.K's body tense, but he assumed it was from the sudden contact on her wound.

Turning to Ronin and Nod, another Healer spoke. "This solvent, mixed with Her Majesty's magic, will help the wound close much faster. It will also kill any infection or inflammation her body may be experiencing."

Ronin simply nodded and returned his gaze to the wound, his expression unreadable. Nod, his chocolate eyes twinkling, put his hands on either side of M.K's face and pecked her forehead.

"Did you hear that Stomper? They're gonna fix you up and you'll be fighting mice in no time."

M.K's wide green eyes didn't move. A strange, thin sheen was beginning to cover them as they stared unwaveringly at Nod. Nervously, the brunette waved his hand across her eyes but got no reaction. The smile disappeared from his face immediately, replaced by a panicked and pained frown. Grabbing her shoulders, Nod shook the teen, calling out to her.

"M.K! Can you hear me? C'mon wake up! This...this isn't funny!" The Healers' hands stilled and the young Queen bowed her head sadly. One of the Healers whispered into the Queen's ear. "Your Majesty, we felt her leave us as soon as we applied the solvent. I'm...I'm sorry."

Ronin seemed taken aback, not sure how to respond to what had just happened. The girl he had worked so hard to save was lying motionless before him, eyes staring unblinkingly upward and chest devoid of breath. Stumbling a bit, the silver-haired general leaned against the wall for support, studying his blood-coated hands in bewilderment. It was just like that battle; all that hard work and his friend had died anyway. Ronin punched the wall hard, anger fueling his tired body. It just wasn't _fair! _

* * *

Her skin was much cooler, Nod realized. Her arms had slipped from around his and met the floor in a tangled heap. Her eyes were getting duller, their lovely shine fading away. The younger Leafman pressed his forehead to M.K's and fought back the onslaught of emotions all too familiar to the brunette.

_'Is this what Ronin felt when my father...'_

A year before Nod had begun Leafman training, Ronin had finally told the young boy the truth of how his father had died. Despite the obvious danger and the reminder that his own father had perished by a Boggan arrow, the young Nod had stuck it out and entered Leafman training.

_'I recognize this feeling. It's like someone built my heart and then smashed it for fun.'_

Trembling, Nod slowly closed M.K's eyes, her simple beauty still making his bleeding heart race. While he held her face near his, Nod's body shook and he let out a woeful wail, just as he had done so many years ago. The memory was ever fresh in the brunette's mind; Ronin's silhouette in their doorway, hiding the emotion on the general's face. Then there was a hand on his shoulder and Ronin was putting a Leafman helmet into his small hands. He recognized it as his father's, looked at Ronin and his mother, and voiced his confusion. Ronin had managed to meet his eyes as he told him his father had been killed in battle. The young Nod had shook his head and denied it, but after a few minutes of staring at the helmet, the Leafboy understood. He had wailed pitifully after that, clutching his father's helmet like a lifeline.

Ignoring the gazes of the others in the room, Nod planted a soft kiss onto M.K's lips. He felt as if a part of him had died, just as with his father's death. Her lips were still against his, never to curl into that adorable smile he had fallen in love with. Never would it shoot open in protest of some stupid/dangerous stunt he had pulled. Never would her lips part to whisper in a mocking tone one of Ronin's orders.

When he pulled away, the younger Leafman wrapped his arms gently around the Stomper girl's torso and held her body close. Rocking gently, Nod brushed away the tear trails that lingered on her cheeks, treating her skin as if were the most precious material. He leaned close to her ear and began to whisper softly.

"Please...please don't leave me," he begged. "Don't leave me like my father did..." He continued, choking back a sob.

Suddenly, the younger Leafman realized he had overlooked something.

"Wait! Ronin what about her father? What...what do we tell him?" Ronin responded with a tired shrug.

_'I've been so selfish! I've only known M.K for a day and her dad...'_ His thoughts trailed off.

Queen Merida slowly rose to her feet, followed by the Healers. "I shall go to her father and explain what his daughter has sacrificed for us."

Ronin held up a bloody hand. "Your Majesty, you will need an escort. The Boggans may still try to kill the life of the forest, which is you, and also you don't know where to find her father." He sighed and glanced at M.K's body, "Fortunately I do."

The young Queen nodded somberly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a special pond, the full moon reflected off the water's surface brightly.

Pods of all sizes and colors floated gently on the water, their long underwater stalks keeping them firmly in place. The lily flowers were closed for the night, ready to open again to the warm rays of the morning sun.

Suddenly, a row of white lilies began to slowly open, their petals following an unseen force. A faint golden glow hovered closely over the pods, stopping over a small pod with a reddish tint on the tip of its bud. Slowly, the golden aura swirled around the pod, gently lifting it into the air and removing its anchor. A fern reached over and caught the small pod and swung slowly back, gently sliding the pod onto the next fern. Like dominoes, plants of all kinds transferred the pod from one to the other, the golden aura following close behind. A trail was forming and soon it straightened, heading in the direction of Moonhaven.

* * *

** Oh man, did I overload you guys with the feels? xD I loved writing this chapter and I have been dying to upload it! You won't believe how antsy I was each time I re-read it to make sure there were no mistakes. **

** A special shout-out to those here on who reviewed the first chapter!**

** wolf girl811, ImJustCaitlin, mjoi25, Cato-Diamond, FishInAFadora, LillianaStone, SupeyNinjaZora19, and Fullmetal LeafWizard.**

** Thank you all for leaving me such lovely and motivational reviews! Also, thank you to all the guests who reviewed my story as well! 3**

**Don't worry! This story isn't over yet! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

** I love all you people. Really I do. I'm just sorry I have to mess with your feels every chapter. xD**

** Thank you all for your continued support! It really motivates me and makes me smile for the rest of the day. :) Seriously I should bake you guys a cake or something. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Epic nor any of its characters, etc, etc. Enjoy!**

* * *

Professor Bomba removed his specialized helmet and ran a hand through his hair again, a sigh escaping him.

After the bats had responded to the frequency, Bomba had led the flying rats away from his daughter. He'd counted the distance he'd put between the bats and Mary Katherine, finally stopping when he reached a worn, nearly forgotten path that led back to the house. Turning off his ipod, the bats quickly scattered, confused, searching for that tempting sound which gave them direction. Now the clumsy professor stood in silence, gazing up at the full moon resting in the sky above.

A giddy feeling rose up in Bomba's chest, a ridiculous smile on his face. "I was right! Oh boy I was right!"

Excited, Bomba took out a small notepad that appeared ready to fall apart. He jot down a few quick notes; the bat frequency worked, his helmet needed a night-vision setting, and he had finally found evidence of the advanced society of tiny people living in the forest. The skinny man's gaze hovered over that last note before he closed it and returned it to his pocket. Finding a boulder to rest on, Bomba let out a tired sigh and pulled a small photo from his breast pocket. Bomba was in the picture, his arm around the shoulder of a beautiful woman with short brunette hair. A toddler girl with short orange hair was curled into the woman's arms, her entire face smiling at the camera, a sparkle flashing in her eyes.

As he gazed at the photograph, Bomba felt a wave of sadness and regret sweep over him. He vaguely remembered when Mary Kath - no - M.K had arrived earlier that morning. He racked his brain for any more details but there was nothing.

Sweeping his thumb lovingly over the woman's cheek, the gangly man sighed sadly. "I'm a fool Joyce," he snorted, "I guess I always was huh? You were always telling me it was foolish to continue my research after M.K was born...but..."

Bomba tried to think back to all his memories before his divorce. He remembered marrying his lovely wife after telling her he would never leave her, even if she was susceptible to cancer. He remembered the news his wife was pregnant, the discovery the baby was a girl, and of course his daughter's birth. He had dropped everything to drive Joyce to the hospital, risking a heavy speeding ticket if he was caught. Bomba gazed fondly at the toddler girl in the photo, remembering holding her for the first time. He had tickled her nose and tummy, babbling baby talk with his newborn daughter. Her big green eyes had been his favorite feature, as they matched his.

The professor sat there and dug up some more fond memories of his family. M.K's first birthday, her first bicycle, her first day of school. A frown tugged at his lips as the memories became more fragmented and hazy. He could only remember bits and pieces of M.K's kindergarten years, at the same time he barely remembered the following Father's Day's, Mother's Days, Halloweens, Thanksgivings, Christmases, and so forth. Each memory got foggier as the years moved on, approaching M.K's seventh birthday. Bomba smacked his head to try and force the memories to become clear, but to no avail. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember his daughter's sixth birthday party, not even her Halloween costume that year.

"I ignored you...I ignored both of you..." He whispered regretfully, tears gathering behind his eyes.

Bomba remembered M.K's seventh birthday because that was the day his lovely wife had asked for a divorce. Joyce had whispered hotly that they needed to talk later, after the party was over, and Bomba remembered simply nodding with an 'yes dear' that said he had barely heard her. He had just found his second piece of Boggan armor and was studying it closely. That night, he had come into their bedroom to find Joyce's personal suitcases sitting by her side of the bed. Still not catching on, Bomba had asked what she needed to talk about. She had wasted no time in expressing her feelings towards his research and how it had taken him away from his wife and daughter.

_"You didn't even buy your own daughter a birthday present! I went out and bought one so Mary Katherine wouldn't think her Daddy didn't love her!"_

Bomba had tried reasoning, promising to lessen his research, but she didn't buy it. She called him out on all his false promises, tears trickling down her face, and handed him her wedding ring. It had been a surreal feeling, staring at the ring he had presented to his lovely wife years ago. It was all a blur to the professor; the next morning, going to the office and filing their divorce, the division of the property and of their daughter. After everything had been settled and M.K had been placed in Joyce's custody, his ex-wife approached him, her expression unreadable.

_"I hope you find what you've been searching for in that forest. Because if you do, I want you to actually think about what you threw away and the people you hurt."_

Twin tears slid down the gangly man's cheeks as he heard his seven-year old daughter's 'bye-bye Daddy' before entering her mother's car and disappearing. Ten years had gone by and Bomba had dove into his work to the point where he forgot about his ex-wife and nearly forgot he had a daughter. Ten years had gone by before he got a call from a doctor in New York alerting him to the fact his ex-wife had been diagnosed with cancer and had only three months to live.

"You were right Joyce...I...I see now. I pushed you both away and I can't ever change that," he sobbed. "And now...now I can't bring you back..."

He gazed at M.K as a toddler.

"But...but I can bring M.K back. I'll make it up to her, you'll see. Oh Joyce I wish you could see her now! She's growing up, forging her own adventures, just like we had wanted..."

The professor wiped his eyes and forced a smile, placing the picture back into his breast pocket. He sat there, waiting, willing to wait for his wonderful daughter to return so he could start making up for all the years he had failed her.

* * *

Nod hadn't moved an inch. He still sat on the wooden floor, cradling M.K's cold body to his chest, the blood from her lips still speckled on his face. He was busy cleaning the blood off her lips and chin, his eyes glazed over from shock. A warm hand on his shoulder broke his trance, something Nod was both happy and upset about.

"Nod..." Ronin trailed off, unsure of what to say. "How...are you doing?" What kind of question is that Ronin? The poor kid just lost the love of his life!

The younger Leafman shrugged weakly. "I dunno. I feel...empty. You ever get that feeling?" Ronin nodded in response. "It reminds me of when dad died."

Lost for words, Ronin stood and approached the Queen, his hands now clean from M.K's blood thanks to one of the Healers.

"Your Majesty, I advise that you wait until the sun rises before speaking with M.K's father. The Boggan threat is still real and they could very easily attempt to take you down in revenge of Mandrake's defeat."

The young Queen nodded quietly. Sighing, the silver-haired general informed her he would send out scouts to locate M.K's father. He wasn't sure if the Stomper was in his house or searching the woods for his daughter. Glancing at the Stomper girl's body, his heart contracted painfully as he tried to imagine informing her father that his daughter had died saving a world that was not hers. The Healers insisted the Queen leave with them so as to return to her chambers and rest. She pleaded for more time, to which they agreed. The new Queen sat on her knees next to Nod and M.K's body, her small hand finding the Stomper girl's cold one.

"I'm so sorry M.K," she sobbed. "I have all this power but I couldn't save you. Queen Tara could have done it, because she was awesome like that. But...but me...I don't even know how to make a flower bloom."

The little Queen looked at Nod then, her eyes brimming with tears and regret. "Nod...I wanted to save her, really! I don't want anyone ever to die! Especially someone who...who isn't even from our world."

With that, Queen Merida rose and left with the Healers, leaving only Ronin and Nod with M.K. The Leafmen General opened the door a bit and spoke with Finn, ordering him to form a small search party and find M.K's father. He gave Finn directions to the Stomper's house, just in case he wasn't in the forest. He stressed that he wanted the Stomper only to be found and monitored; Ronin and the Queen would explain in the morning what had happened. Saluting grimly, Finn complied and left, leaving only Grub and a now conscious Mub.

"How is she?" Grub asked hesitantly. Mub was silent, which was unusual, his eye stalks low and sad.

Ronin sighed sadly and tried to find the right words. "She...She's gone. The rot got to her heart before the Queen could heal her."

The snail was speechless, and the slug seemed to sink into himself. "Can...can we see her?" Grub managed. Ronin nodded, avoiding eye contact.

Holding the door open, Mub and Grub glided inside, Ronin closing the door behind them. The duo were both silent as they hovered by M.K's body, still held close by Nod. Grub tried to put a slimy hand on Nod's shoulder, but the teen shrugged it off. Mub mumbled something that sounded like an apology, but to whom was a mystery to Ronin. Leaning against the wall, the silver-haired general gazed out the window, replaying what the young Queen had said. It was true though, that Tara could have healed M.K. But she was gone and now so was the Stomper girl, and all because of the Boggans. He curled his hands into tight fists, suddenly wanting nothing more than to be surrounded by an army of Boggans again just so he could destroy each and every one of them and avenge those close to him who had been slain.

"My baby girl...I never got to tell you how I felt," Mub complained. Nod glared half-heartedly at the slug, but said nothing.

Grub comforted his friend and they glided over to the wall opposite Ronin. Silence reigned for a moment, threatening to break the small semblance of normality they were all trying to cling to. Ronin began to go over in his mind how the rot could have reached her heart so quickly. It was so different from all the past procedures, for usually Ronin beat the infection and the Leafman or Leafwoman would heal. But this time, this time Ronin hadn't been quick enough, which ate away at him terribly. Just as if M.K were one of his soldiers, the Leafmen General felt he was responsible for the teen's death. Another casualty to add to his list, which was beginning to weigh down his soul. But what tore at Ronin the most was his knowledge that removing the arrow could potentially kill the patient, which had never happened in all his years as general. Only with Nod's father had trying to remove the arrow possibly killed him, which had haunted the silver-haired general to this very day.

"What did you just say?" Nod growled.

The Leafman General looked at the younger Leafman with confusion. "What are you talking about Nod? No one said anything."

The brunette glared at his superior, a blaze in his once dull eyes. "You were muttering about knowing the risks." Nod clutched M.K's body like a lifeline. "What risks Ronin? What were the risks here? Tell me!"

The older Leafman knew he couldn't lie to Nod, but the words that lay on his tongue felt like stones in his heart. "In our Leafman medical training, we are taught about Boggan arrows and how to proceed if one of our own is hit. We are taught that removing the arrow is the Leafman's only hope...but..."

There was color in Nod's skin again, and a fire in his eyes that threatened to swallow anyone in its path. "But what Ronin?" He ground out, still glaring.

Taking a deep breath, Ronin spoke. "Removing the arrow is dangerous and there is the risk that...that removing the arrow could potentially kill the Leafman."

* * *

Nod never thought he could ever hate Ronin. Sure it was irritating when the older Leafman nagged him about the Leafman code and being a team player, but he had never gotten to where he actually _hated _Ronin. Now, however, a rage foreign to the brunette rose up in his chest, directed at his second-father.

Turning his attention to gaze at M.K's face, Nod felt the rage increase and he grit his teeth, tears gathering at his eyes once more. Ronin had killed M.K, the Stomper girl who Nod had fallen deeply in love with. Ronin had killed someone close to Nod, again.

Swiftly, Nod placed M.K's body onto the floor and jumped to his feet, hands balled into tight fists. "You knew!?" He began. "You knew she could die and you didn't say anything?!"

Ronin stood his ground. "She would have died quicker if I'd left the arrow in!" Nod shook his head, "Fine, but you still knew and didn't tell me!"

The silver-haired general took in Nod's stance, recognizing it from years ago when the boy had refused to accept his father's death. The only difference was Nod's height and the fact the young Leafboy had not been wearing armor at the time. But something Ronin also noticed was how the brunette was favoring his left side, as if he were injured.

"I'm sorry Nod, I should have told you. I just didn't want to upset you."

The brunette glared menacingly, the fire never leaving his eyes. "You killed her."

"No, Nod listen to me. You are letting your emotions control you, remember what I warned you-"

"Shut up!" The silver-haired general closed his mouth and watched Nod carefully. "I sat there and held her down, listening to her scream as you twisted and pulled at that arrow! Do you know what it's like to sit there and watch someone you love scream in agony? Do you know what it's like to have blood coughed onto your face and cover your hands? Do you know what it's like to look into that person's eyes and almost die from the pain that you see there?"

Ronin nodded sadly, looking at the floor. "I do."

Nod was shaking now, his face flushed from his anger. "Have you ever had to love someone so much that watching them scream nearly kills you?" Again, Ronin nodded.

"This is the second time you've taken someone away from me. My father was the first, but I was young and stupid and believed you had tried your best."

"I did try Nod! Your father stopped me from saving him! He knew he was going to die so he made me promise to look after you!" Nod's expression didn't change.

"Still, you killed M.K. She died saving us and you stand there thinking about how _you knew_ the risk!" Ronin approached the younger Leafman, his hands up in surrender.

The silver-haired general tried to explain how much he had wanted to save M.K. He told the brunette how much it had reminded him of Tara 's and Nod's father's death and that he'd wanted things to be different this time. All the while, Nod kept his fists tight and his eyes shining with anger, tears ready to fall but waiting until the right moment. Mub and Grub watched the scene unfold in silence, too afraid there might be a fight to do anything. When Ronin finished, Nod stubbornly held onto his anger. His heart bled and the pain, he knew, would never go away. M.K had become his precious person, one he could love and cherish and protect. Someone he could trust in and always come to when things were rough. His mother, he thought bitterly, had been dishonest and untrustworthy, leaving soon after his father had died. He never found out what had happened to her and honestly he didn't care. His father was gone and he was left to grow up under the Leafmen General's watch. When the brunette had met M.K, his heart had lifted, which had confused him at the time. However, as the day had worn on, Nod found himself falling for the beautiful and feisty Stomper. He felt he could trust her, believe in her, and he had wanted nothing more than for her to stay with him. While flying with her arms around his waist, Nod had imagined her training to become a Leafwoman, fighting by his side to defeat the Boggans. He saw them together, flying their hummingbirds recklessly in a race or a game of tag. Now she was gone, just like everyone else, and his heart was empty, devoid of any love or life.

With the tears finally falling, Nod straightened, his right hand falling on the hilt of his sword. Ronin studied him warily, but otherwise he seemed clueless as to Nod's intentions. Swiftly, the younger Leafman drew his sword and held his ground. "Fight me," was all he said.

"No. Nod I could never-" He was interrupted by the brunette charging him, a battle cry escaping his lips, sword at the ready. Quickly, Ronin expertly deflected Nod's sword and kicked the young Leafman away. Angry tears fell down the teen's cheeks as he gripped his sword tightly again, swinging wildly at his superior.

While easily defending himself, Ronin tried to snap Nod out of his anger. "Stop this Nod! You are letting your emotions take over!" Nod's sword swept over the silver-haired general's head, nearly trimming his already short hair. "Stop lecturing me!"

Ronin shut his mouth and focused, picking out the openings where he could strike. Dodging another sloppy swing, the older Leafman punched Nod right in the gut, sending the teen stumbling backwards and coughing. The older Leafman noticed how long it took for the teen to recover, which was unusual as he had held back his punch. "So the great General Ronin fights dirty now huh?" Nod taunted before coming at Ronin again. The older Leafman swept Nod's legs, sending the teen tumbling to the floor, his sword clattering loudly out of his hand. He reached for it, but Ronin stepped on it, holding it firmly under his foot.

"Listen to me Nod," he began, forcing the brunette to meet his eyes. "I am sorry. I should have told you about the risk, but as I said I didn't want you to get upset. I wanted...I wanted you to have hope that she would be alright."

Nod listened, really listened, and his expression softened just a bit. Ronin studied his hands, remembering how only moments ago they had been covered in M.K's blood. "I wanted to save her so badly, because I didn't want to go through the pain again." He sighed before continuing, his eyes closing. "Your father, as I told you, died very much the same way, except deep down, as I pulled with all my strength on that damned arrow, I knew he wasn't going to make it."

A pang went through Nod as he listened to his second father. It hurt to hear that Ronin had known his father would die, yet it was also comforting to know the general had ignored reality and had tried to save him. "When I saw M.K lying on the ground with that arrow in her, it reminded me so much of your father...and...and of Tara." Nod saw Ronin's bruised face morph into one of great sadness. "For both of them, I could do nothing. So...when you told me she was alive I felt a rush of hope. I thought that this was my chance to finally save someone I cared about. Finally I could leave, wash off the blood, and smile knowing that the one I cared about would live."

The brunette stood and put a hand on the older Leafman's shoulder. His chocolate eyes met Ronin's sapphire ones, the fire dimming, leaving only ashes of understanding in their depths. "I understand now Ronin. I'm sorry I blamed you, I really am. I was being stupid and wasn't thinking."

"Heh, more like letting your emo-" Nod's mock glare made Ronin chuckle. "Next time I won't be so nice about it, _General._"

Smiling a small smile, the silver-haired general wrapped his arm around Nod's shoulder, pulled him close, and proceeded to give the teen a rough noogie.

"Ack! Stop it Ronin! You're messing up my hair man!" Ronin laughed as he replied, "Think of this as payback for swinging your sword at your superior."

The brunette yanked himself away and scowled at his second-father, who held a grin on his bruised face. Picking up his sword, Nod studied it but didn't put it away. A serious expression overcame him as he returned to M.K's body. Placing his sword beside him, the younger Leafman knelt by the Stomper girl and grabbed her hands lovingly, bowing his head and placing a gentle kiss on them. Ronin was making his way to the window again, Mub and Grub still standing somberly in the corner. He watched his best friend's son whisper something into those cold hands, sadness creeping up onto him again. Turning away, the silver-haired general gazed at the moon's reflection on the water surrounding Moonhaven, faintly hearing the soft clang of Nod's armor as he picked up his sword again.

He heard a pained grunt from behind him and turned to see the brunette clutching his side, face screwed up in pain.

"Nod!"

* * *

The forest was beautiful.

M.K blinked in wonder as she walked slowly through the glen, brushing her fingers gently over soft leaves and fragrant flowers. The only thing she found odd was the fact everything seemed faded. The flowers were varying shades of bright blues, reds, pinks, and oranges, yet they were faded, almost grey, which unsettled the Stomper girl a bit. Looking up, she gasped at the site of the moon and stars with the sun beside it, as if they were always together. A thin mist covered the forest as well, which made M.K suspicious. She searched for any Boggans, but there was no one but herself.

She was a Stomper again and the strange forest was very quiet, not a single sound arising, even from her footfalls on the soft, leaf-strewn ground. There were no animals or insects in the wood either, something that puzzled M.K.

_'What is this place?'_

The Stomper girl stopped at a small pond and studied her reflection. There was no evidence of her wound, in fact there was no indication she had been fighting Boggans at all. Her clothes were clean, as well as her skin and hair.

_'But...I was hit! I felt it!'_

M.K shook her head and knelt by the water, touching the surface with the tip of her finger. The rings spread from her touch, rippling along the otherwise still water. As the ripples disappeared, M.K gasped at the face she saw. Nod was smiling warmly at her, his chocolate eyes calming her nerves and bringing a sense of peace to the teen. She called to him, but he didn't respond. Tentatively, the red-headed teen tapped the water again, Nod's image disappearing and replaced by Ronin's warm, yet serious smile. The bruises on both Leafmen were gone and their eyes sparkled with health. M.K tapped the water again, the next face being Tara's, and following was her father.

"Dad...I'm so sorry. I should have believed you, but I just wrote you off as crazy and left." Sadness welled up in M.K's chest, but she did not cry.

Tapping the surface again, the Stomper girl saw her reflection again. With a sigh, M.K bowed her head and tried to figure out what was going on.

"Looking for someone?"

M.K fell back with a yelp, eyes wide as they tried to find the speaker. When they did, her jaw fell open with shock.

"Honey, what have I told you about gawking? It's quite rude."

M.K could only stare at the one person she had never expected to see again. When she found her voice, it still shook with surprise. "M-Mom?"

The woman with beautiful short brunette hair smiled fondly, her eyes smiling and her laugh like wind chimes. "Well who did you expect? The Grim Reaper?"

Tears blurring her vision, the 17-year old rushed over to her mom and hugged her, burying her face into that familiar chest. Chuckling, Joyce wrapped her arms around her daughter lovingly, gently caressing her orange hair. M.K sobbed, unable to say anything other than 'I missed you.' Shushing her daughter softly, the woman lifted M.K's chin to meet her loving gaze.

"I missed you too sweetheart." Joyce kissed her daughter's forehead, then studied her more closely. The Stomper girl wiped her eyes and sniffed under her mother's gaze. "You seem different M.K, are you hiding something from me?"

Blushing madly at what her mother was hinting at, M.K began to stutter. Her mom burst into melodious laughter, the sound chasing away all of M.K's uncertainties.

"Haha you should have seen your face! I was just teasing dear, goodness you take things way too seriously." Joyce grinned impishly, a site that had been so familiar before he mother's death.

"I've really missed you Mom, I thought...I didn't know how I would move on." The 17-year old smiled, "But I think I'm ok now."

Joyce nodded her head and kissed her daughter's forehead again. "I'm proud of you dear, for all that you've done." With that she stood from the log she had been resting on, walking slowly around the pond. "What...what do you mean?"

The woman rested her hand on the trunk of a fully-bloomed weeping willow. "I mean M.K what you've been doing in the forest. Especially with that handsome young man, oh what was his name again?"

M.K blushed lightly, "His name is Nod. And how do you..." Joyce waved the question away as if it were a pesky fly. "Honey I have been watching over you ever since I died in that hospital bed." Her tone softened as she added, "I was worried, so worried in fact that I am stuck here."

Confused, M.K asked for an explanation. Her mother sighed and joined her daughter by her side again, an arm on her shoulder. "Do you remember when I told you about everyone having their own guardian angel?" The Stomper girl nodded slowly. "Well, in a way I am your guardian angel. The only difference is that I am only a soul stuck in between."

The teen tried to piece together her mom's words, but they were still confusing. "Stuck between what?" Her mother's smile dimmed a little, "Stuck between worlds."

There was silence, which seemed to stretch on for eons before her mother spoke again. "M.K, where we are now is the in-between. There is a Heaven and there is a Hell, but there is also the in-between, what some call purgatory." M.K gazed at her mom in wonder, taking in all she was saying.

"Ok but why are you stuck here?" Joyce looked at her daughter with all the love in the world. "I'm stuck because when I died, I died worrying about what might happen to you without me. You hadn't seen your father in ten years and I worried that you might do something drastic after my death. I wanted to be sure you were going to be alright, which held me back from entering the gates of Heaven."

M.K's eyes were wide, her mouth slightly hung open. "How do you know that?"

"An angel explained to me that until my soul was fully at peace, I would remain in the in-between, watching over you."

Ok, this was a lot to take in, but M.K took some deep breaths and forced herself to think. "Ok, so...wait, then why am I here?" The realization had finally dawned on her; her mother was here because she was dead, so...what did that make her?

The woman frowned sadly and placed a hand on her daughter's cheek. "You are dead M.K, and it seems your soul is at unrest as well."

Her stomach twisted into tight knots at those words. She was dead, gone, six feet under, and there was nothing she could do about it. Tears of confusion trickled down her face, landing silently onto the ground.

_'I'm dead. I'm dead and Dad doesn't even know.' _She gazed at the water and shook. _'And Nod...Oh God he must be devastated! I have to get back to them!'_

Apparently she had been panicking, because her mother's arms wrapped around her once again, shielding her from the cold truth. Her mind raced and she came to the conclusion that she couldn't die, not yet. There was so much she had to do! She needed to make up with Dad, she needed to apologize for calling him crazy and not believing in him. She needed to see Nod again, she needed to tell him how she felt; a kiss wasn't enough. Looking up at her Mom with desperation, a thought struck her.

"Mom, didn't you say something about my soul being at unrest? And that's why I'm here?" Joyce nodded sadly. "Well, then is there any way I can go back?"

Her mom seemed confused. "Go back? You mean back to the living world?" Her daughter nodded. "Well I...I don't really know. All I know is that until I am sure you are going to be fine, my soul shall remain here."

"That's it!" Joyce was still confused. "Mom don't you see! I'm dead and here because my soul isn't at peace. You died and have been here because you were worried about me."

"Ok but..." Then it dawned on her. "Mom, if I'm dead, why are you still here? That's the question."

Her mother thought for a moment and agreed with her daughter. There had to be a reason she was still here...so what was it? "Mom, help me try to think of a way out of here. Please!" The desperation in her daughter's eyes made Joyce smile slyly. "I assume you want to go back for more than just apologizing to your father? Hm?"

M.K blushed bright red. "When I say I've been watching over you, I mean I have literally been watching you through that pond. I saw you and that...what is he called? A Leafboy?"

The 17-year old laughed as she sat on a boulder covered in lichen. "He's a Leafman Mom." Joyce nodded her head. "Ah yes, well I saw you two and you guys make such a cute couple!" Her mom put a hand over her heart, "And boy is he emotional! You should have seen him when you were...injured. I was crying!"

Suddenly the smile was gone from M.K's face. She looked away from her mother, becoming increasingly interested in the grass. After an uncomfortable silence, the Stomper girl finally spoke. "What was he like Mom?"

"He was crying, a lot, and he kept calling your name and telling you everything was going to be alright." Joyce fixed her daughter with a sad look, "It reminded me of you, that day in the hospital."

M.K met her mom's gaze, her eyes a torrent of emotions. "Listen M.K, ever since you shrunk, I've watched you step out of your comfort zone. I saw you take responsibility for your mistake and saw you involve yourself in something that, you were right, had nothing to do with you."

The teen listened quietly, seeing as she had all the time in the world now. "You have made me so proud and I wish I could help you get back." Joyce's tone was regretful and small lines at the corners of her mouth suddenly became visible. "I wanted you to be happy, and those friends of yours made you smile again."

Mother and daughter sat in silence then, neither knowing what else to say.

* * *

Rushing over, Ronin knelt to see what was wrong. Blood was oozing from a small gap between his Leafman armor, but the pain Nod seemed to be in indicated that the wound must be far more serious. Carefully, the silver-haired general removed Nod's armor to get a better look. There was a bit of blood-soaked moss over the wound, which Ronin removed. His breath hitched at the site before him; a small, jagged hole lay over where the brunette's kidney was. Blood pumped slowly from the wound with the beat of the young Leafman's heart, pooling onto the already blood spattered wood.

"How...how bad is it?" Nod grunted, one eye closed against the pain.

Ronin studied the wound gravely. "Bad, you could bleed out if you don't get help soon." Standing, the silver-haired general found some spare cobwebs and held them to the wound, desperate to stem the bleeding.

"How did this happen?"

The chocolate-haired teen scrunched his eyes tight against the pain. "When we were up there trying to fight off the Boggans, one of them got a lucky shot. I sliced him in half afterwards and at the time I was too caught up in the battle to feel much pain, so I just yanked out the arrow, slapped some moss from my saddlebag on it and kept fighting."

Ronin glared at the younger Leafman, "You were hiding it. Why?"

Nod groaned in annoyance and pain. "Because I didn't want you or M.K to see I was hurt. I was planning on sneaking off to the infirmary after the pod bloomed, but we all know how that worked out."

A gasp escaped Nod's lips as a wave of pain rolled over him, his eyes wide with agony. Ronin waited until the pain had subsided before moving the teen to lean against the wall. Blood trickled from the brunette's lips and he was starting to cough, signs that Nod was quickly getting worse.

"Mub! Grub! Go get the Queen and the Healers right now! Tell them it is very urgent!" The next words were difficult to release. "Tell them Nod is dying!"

The slug and snail hurriedly left the room, remembering to close the door behind them. Turning to inspect the wound again, Ronin noted the blood trickling from Nod's mouth again.

_'He shouldn't have blood coming out of his mouth if he was hit in the kidney.' _Realization hit him, but he didn't want to accept it. _'His stomach must be bleeding too.'_

Carefully, Ronin peered into the wound, but he could only see bloody tissue. Regretfully, the silver-haired general pushed his hand down on Nod's stomach, the pain escaping the teen's throat with a short scream. More blood bubbled to his lips, proving Ronin's suspicions.

Nod gasped and shook with pain, fixing his second-father with a look of frustration. "Why...why did you do that?"

"To see if your stomach had been hit by the arrow as well, which it unfortunately was." The brunette's face fell. "So...the rot?"

The Leafmen General bowed his head tiredly, wanting very much to never hear the word 'rot' ever again. "I'm not sure. If you yanked out the arrow almost immediately after it hit you, then the rot couldn't have had enough time to spread only a small drop of rot into your system."

Nod coughed blood into his hands. "Which means...?" Ronin sighed, "It means the rot is spreading very slowly through your body." He looked away, glancing at M.K's still body. "In other words, you will bleed out long before the rot kills you."

The chocolate-haired Leafman sat silent for a moment, his hands pressed firmly on his wound. After a few moments of uncertain silence, Nod spoke again. "You don't have to worry about me Ronin." He flashed that usually infuriating smile, which was now tainted with blood. "I can't leave you here alone. Who knows what kind of trouble _you _would get into."

Ronin smirked, trying to embrace the air of calm Nod was trying to exude. "Oh definitely. Wouldn't want the Great General Ronin racing in one of Bufo's fixed races would we?"

The younger Leafman started to chuckle, but it soon morphed into another bloody cough. Carefully, Ronin lifted the cobwebs and checked the wound. It was still bleeding, but maybe it was slowing down? It was hard to tell, but at that moment the silver-haired general sealed his life-long hate of the color red. As the two waited for the Queen and the Healers, Ronin explained to Nod how much he and M.K had reminded him of himself and Tara when they were younger. The brunette smiled a bit, quirking an eyebrow at the usually stoic general.

Just then, a fern poked through the small window, its leafy stems curled tightly. Confused, the Leafmen General got up and studied the fern warily, glancing back at Nod who shrugged. Hesitantly, Ronin touched the fern, the stems unfurling slowly under his fingers. Within the stems was a small pod, similar to the one Tara had chosen to infuse with her magic to crown the next Queen.

"What is it?" Nod coughed. Ronin shook his head, "A pod, but I don't understand why-"

A golden aura suddenly arose from behind the pod, sending the general back a step. It morphed slowly into the one person he loved more than anything.

"Tara..." He whispered, his eyes wide with awe. The golden form of the slain Queen smiled back. "Hello Ronin."

Apparently Tara wasn't expecting Nod to be injured, for her eyes widened as she turned to greet the reckless teen. Nod lifted a bloody hand to wave, a wince crossing his features. Turning to Ronin again she asked, "What happened to him?"

"Boggan arrow. He yanked it out after it hit him, so it's only the blood we have to worry about." His lips had curled into a grimace.

Tara looked from M.K's body to Nod's, a sadness in her eyes. "I have only enough power to save one..."

The silver-haired general bowed his head, when something struck him. "Wait, Tara, how...how are you here? I thought all your magic went into that pod and to the new Queen?"

The golden Queen smiled slyly, "It's a little Queen secret. You see, after each Queen deposits their magic into the pod and to the next Queen, they become...well normal." She turned to gaze at the shifting moon. "But the night they lose their magic, the full-moon's power grants those powers again, but only for while the full-moon is in the sky. However, this little trick only happens on the Summer Solstice."

Ronin nodded, but inside he was still confused. "However, since I am dead, my temporary power allows me to appear in this form before you. I can also use my magic as I did alive. This pod here will strengthen my magic, which will allow me to save M.K or Nod." She gave him a sad smile, "However, my magic is limited and even with this pod's help, what I'm going to do will use it all up."

Ronin met her gaze, sadness in his again. "And...what happens then?" Tara smiled apologetically, "I disappear, for good."

Nod watched the two lovers silently, taking in all they were saying. There was no way he was letting Tara use up her magic to save his sorry butt. He glanced at his wound and winced, then looked at M.K's body. Besides, the Queen with the help of the Healers could patch him up, but Tara was the only one who could bring M.K back.

"Save her," he coughed, jerking his head at the dead Stomper girl. He cursed the blood that kept choking him, but no matter how much he swallowed it came up again, tangy and bitter. "I'll be fine once the Healers and the Queen arrive, just save her." His eyes were pleading, sending a shiver down Tara's temporary form. "Please."

Glancing at Ronin, who nodded in agreement, Tara agreed to save M.K. Relief flooded the brunette, taking away the pulsing pain for just a moment. "Ronin, take the pod and place it in M.K's hands." The older Leafman did as he was told before sitting on his knees and gazing at his lost love, trying to memorize her just once more. Tara sat opposite Ronin and gazed at the girl she had chosen with a sad look, her eyes darting to her wound before turning to the pod. Closing her eyes, Tara placed her glowing hands on the pod, which in turn began to glow.

Nod watched, mesmerized. A wave of pain hit him again and he groaned, tired of feeling like someone was stabbing him with a sword repeatedly.

_'What is taking Mub and Grub so long? At this rate I'll be dead before they arrive!' _Nod didn't panic though, and focused on the once in a lifetime experience before him. One, he noted, he hoped never to see again.

Tara took a deep breath, ready to use up all her magic to save this one girl. Just before she did so, the dead Queen opened her eyes, smiled at Ronin, and kissed him. The silver-haired general was caught off guard, but he quickly realized what was happening. Closing his eyes, Ronin relished the feel of her lips on his, their texture the same as if she were really there and alive. His heart soared and a warmth spread throughout his body as if her kiss had injected the sun's rays into his body. His face melted into one of sheer love and happiness, something Nod had never seen on his second-father.

Pulling away, Tara smiled at her love, her eyes sparkling. Smirking, Ronin tilted his head in a small bow. "Will that be all, Your Majesty?"

Laughing, Tara bowed her head, closed her eyes, and poured her magic into the pod, two teasing words brushing against Ronin's ears.

"So serious..."

* * *

M.K gazed at her reflection in the still pond, her spirits low and her hope dwindling.

"Mom, can I...ask you something?" Joyce turned from her perch on a log, "Of course."

The 17-year old hesitated, gathering her thoughts. "How do you choose between a world you were born into...and a world you aren't a part of?"

Her mother stared at her for a moment, considering the question. After a few minutes, she sighed and replied, "I don't know. You just...choose."

M.K groaned, "Thanks for the help Mom." Joyce held up her hands in surrender, "That is a difficult question M.K." She studied her daughter, thinking for a moment. "Is this about that forest?"

The Stomper girl held her mother's gaze for a moment before looking at the faded forest. There was a longing in her eyes that was not lost on her mother, but her daughter seemed deeply torn by the question. M.K hugged her knees to her chest and rocked gently back and forth, thinking. She hadn't seen her dad in ten years and now that she saw his suspicions of tiny brave warriors protecting the forest were true, she could bond with him and reconnect. He was her father and she loved him, and yet...The forest was such a beautiful place, but more than that she felt so much a part of it then she did with her father. When she had held the pod Queen Tara had entrusted to her, she had felt it pulse like a heart; the life of the forest. She had adapted so quickly to the new world; learning to fly a hummingbird and jumping super high, heck she had disguised herself and snuck into enemy territory to save her new friends! The more M.K thought about it, the more Nim Galuu's words struck her. She had risked her life - no she had _died_ for a world that was not hers! The answer should be obvious, but her father was still there, making the decision difficult.

Suddenly there was a familiar presence, one M.K remembered distinctly. Whipping around and getting to her feet, the Stomper girl gasped at the figure she saw. Queen Tara stood before her, glowing radiantly and bringing color to everything around her. She smiled warmly at the girl she had chosen, her eyes sparkling.

"M.K, it's good to see you." The teen smiled back, "Same here, but...why are you here?"

M.K's mother joined them, standing a few spaces away from her daughter, but staring at the dead Queen with awe. "Oh, Queen Tara, this is my mother."

Tara smiled even brighter, "It's nice to meet you. You have a brave and wonderful daughter." Joyce nodded, "Thank you, I've noticed."

Queen Tara laughed before turning to M.K again, her eyes soft now. "M.K, I chose you for a reason, which you fulfilled past my expectations." Her gaze hovered over where the teen's wound had been. "You died to save our world, and for that we are all thankful."

M.K blushed a bit, "Oh um, thanks." Tara came closer and spoke with slight urgency. "I am here to bring you back. You have not finished what you were destined to accomplish."

Both Stomper's mouths fell open, shock on their faces. "Y-You mean...you can send me back? Back to my Dad and Nod and Ronin and-"

"Yes dear," Tara chuckled. "I can, but there is a catch."

M.K looked to her mom, who simply shrugged. "Ok, what's the catch?" Queen Tara fixed her warm gaze onto M.K's bright green eyes. "Because you died as one of us, my magic will revive you _only_ as one of us." She glanced at M.K's mother, "In other words, the new Queen will not be able to make you a Stomper again."

M.K was stunned. She should feel torn inside, she should be asking if there was any other way, but she wasn't. As much as she wanted to be with her Dad again, M.K knew she belonged with the Leafmen now, she belonged with the forest, and her heart agreed. Turning to her mother, she saw there was a bittersweet look on the woman's face.

Before M.K could say anything, her mother stopped her. "Go. You need to live. You belong with them." She looked up at the sky, "Besides, if you don't then I'm stuck her for all eternity."

That made the 17-year old laugh a little, which chased away her worries. Turning to meet Tara's gaze again she smirked, a determined glint in her eyes. "Ok, I'll do it."

Tara smiled apologetically, "I really wish it didn't have to be this way, but since your whole being was in our world when you died, your soul belongs to the forest and no magic can change that." M.K bowed her head in respect. "I understand and it's ok." She turned to look at her mom one more time, a smile on her face. Joyce let a tear fall as she gathered her daughter in one final hug, kissing her forehead and wishing her good luck.

"Remember, I'm always with you. You just can't see me." The teen stroked her mother's short hair and reassured her she would be fine. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Letting go, M.K faced Tara again, her heart light as a feather. Closing her eyes, Queen Tara placed a gentle kiss on the Stomper girl's forehead, her very being enveloping the teen. A pleasant warmth filled M.K's whole being, making her close her eyes and smile in delight. The warmth quickly gathered at her heart and she began to feel light-headed. She didn't hear her mother's goodbye, but she did hear the whispered words that tickled her ears.

"Take care of them for me..."

* * *

**Woo! I've been dying to write this part of the story and I'm so happy I finally could! :D**

** I hope you guys liked it! The Ronin and Tara thing made me smile like an idiot just writing it. ^-^ They are just too cute. **

** Holy crap I injured Nod too?! I'm such an evil person. Muwahahaha! **

** Also, a shout-out to those who reviewed Chapter 2!**

** wolf girl811, mjoi25, Pineapple-Sorceress, SupeyNinjaZora19, winter's-lion, KeishlaTheEpicwriter, White Aura Dragon, Queen Ceilidh, LilliannaStone, Chibi fangirl for life, Sunshine-Midnight123, Fullmetal LeafWizard, KeybladeMasterofDreams, and Mikado X Goddess.**

** Thanks so much for the lovely reviews, and thank you to all the guests who reviewed the second chapter! I truly appreciate your feedback! :D**

** Please leave a review, M.K and Nod are giving free massages. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

** Oh my God you guys, like seriously you are going to make me cry! All your lovely reviews are just so...heartfelt and I thank you for them very much. :3 **

** I'm really sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. I went out of state to see my brother graduate from college, and on the way back we stopped in a different state at a campground to visit with some more family members. That campground had absolutely no internet connection whatsoever, which held me up significantly. D: Once I got back, my niece and nephew were dropped off with us to stay for the weekend so I was too busy entertaining them to write much. ;A; But I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait! :D**

** Oh and by the way...*unravels bright yellow caution tape* CAUTION: MAJOR FEELS AHEAD. Muwahahaa!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Epic nor any of its characters, etc, etc. Enjoy!**

* * *

Queen Merida sat in her personal chamber, her mother rubbing the Queen's back soothingly. The young Queen's hands covered her face, muffling her sobs and hiding her tears. She had only been Queen for an hour or so and already the Boggans had killed one of their own. Well, Merida knew M.K was a Stomper, but from the stories she'd heard from her mother and the Leafmen, this Stomper behaved like a Leafman. She was brave and loyal and would never leave a friend behind, M.K was trustworthy and dependent, and she was willing to give her life for the good of the forest. Wiping her eyes, the young Queen reminded herself that M.K had already paid the heaviest price for her loyalty.

"Shh...there, there sweetheart," her mother cooed. "I know this is a lot to take in and I'm very sorry you had to see all that happen." Merida looked up at her mother's soothing eyes. "I never wanted you to see the costs of this war, but it seems it cannot be avoided."

The Queen's mother held her daughter's hands gently. "War brings death honey, and no matter how much we wish it to never happen, it does anyway. M.K knew the risks and she chose to put her life on the line to protect that pod so that the forest could live."

Queen Merida wiped away her tears and sniffed, a twinkle returning to her eyes. "You did everything you could to help her dear." Her mother brushed away the tear trails on her daughter's cheeks and smiled the way only mothers can.

Suddenly the door to the chamber burst open, revealing a slug and a snail.

"Quick Your Majesty! Nod is injured!" Grub exclaimed. Mub shot a quick glare at his friend before adding, "He's dying! You gotta hurry!"

Turning to her mother, Queen Merida felt tears gathering at her eyes again. "Ok, we're coming," her mother replied. Ushering her daughter out of the room, the older female Jinn added, "I'll grab the Healers. Don't worry I'll catch up." Exchanging a glance, the slug and snail duo led the Queen to the chamber.

* * *

Nod hated to admit it, but he felt like he was dying.

Despite the cobwebs and his hands, the blood flow had hardly slowed. He couldn't tell which way it came out the most, his mouth or the wound. Every inhale resulted in agonizing coughs that splattered blood onto the floor. Ronin had wiped his mouth twice already and changed the cobwebs more than once, but it made little difference.

_'Is this what you went through Dad? Is this...how you died?'_

Sudden dizziness interrupted his thoughts, sending his head spinning and his bleeding stomach twisting into tight knots. He grunted and shook his head, trying to dispel the multiple Ronins, Mubs, Grubs, Queens, and Healers that were flooding his vision. Wait a minute...

"Leafboy!" Mub called out, his eye stalks lowered to the brunette's eye level. "Wake up pretty boy! You can't die on me now!"

Ronin raised an eyebrow at the slug's uncharacteristically worried tone towards Nod. The young Leafman blinked a few times before he noticed the slug right in his face. "It's...LeafMAN," he replied, a faint glimmer in his eyes. The slug seemed relieved and began to back away, allowing the Queen and the Healers to inspect Nod's wound.

One of the Marigold Healers turned to Ronin, who's face was lined with worry. "There isn't much rot, which is good." The silver-haired general's expression didn't change; he already knew that. "However, both his kidney and stomach have been hit by the arrow. The cuts aren't large and will be easy to close, but the amount of blood he's losing will kill him if we don't act now."

A shudder passed through Ronin's body as his worst fears were confirmed. He looked over at the chocolate-haired Leafman, the Healers pulling out leaf pouches just as they had for M.K. Queen Merida assured the Marigold Jinn she knew what to do before closing her eyes and hovering her hands over the pouches.

Suddenly, a bright golden glow overwhelmed them, nearly blinding everyone. For a moment, all was quiet as everyone waited with bated breath to see what had caused the golden burst of light. Nod fought to keep his eyes open as dark spots began to crowd his vision, threatening to consume him. He remembered what Tara had said about reviving M.K, which explained the golden light. Hope burst through his chest, numbing the throbbing pain in his side, and bringing a smile to his lips.

As the light dimmed, M.K's body could be seen lying on the floor, the pod now gone from her hands. Ronin walked over and knelt by the Stomper girl, hope smoothing out his features. Her skin had color again and was no longer cold like death. Her chest rose and fell gently, the breath of life in her lungs once more. Best of all, her wound was completely gone. Behind him, the others watched in confusion, completely unaware of Tara's sacrifice.

_'Always putting others before yourself...That's why I fell in love with you Tara.'_

Allowing a small smile to grace his lips, Ronin tapped the Stomper girl's shoulder and called to her.

* * *

M.K loved the warmth that had consumed her, so when it began to fade she felt vulnerable. That was when she remembered what Tara had done, what she had given _her_, a _Stomper_. A single voice met her ears, soft but strong, familiar and encouraging.

"C'mon kid, wake up."

M.K's eyes fluttered open, landing on the owner of that strong and familiar voice. "Ronin!" In a flash her arms were around the silver-haired general's neck, a smile on her face. The Leafmen General was surprised, but returned the hug before pulling away.

"It's good to have you back M.K," he said with a nod. She smiled before her eyes drifted to the characters behind him, a sparkle in her eyes. They all waved, even the surprised Healers, but there was one who's wave she could not ignore. The hand was red and the wave had been short and weak before falling to the floor.

"Nod!" She cried out, jumping to her feet and rushing over to the brunette, the smile gone from her face.

Nod raised his head slowly, a weak smile on his now clean lips thanks to one of the Healers. "M.K...you're back." The Stomper girl nodded as tears gathered in her emerald eyes. The red-haired teen put her hands on either side of his face, tears falling silently. "Yes, I'm back. I came back for you." Nod felt a warmth in his heart at her words. "I'm glad...I..." He was cut off by a rough cough, blood spitting onto M.K's hoodie and face. "S-Sorry..." Alarm flashed across M.K's face as she asked, "Nod, why are you bleeding?"

His eyes gazed into hers, love and pain fighting for dominance. He opened his red lips to reply when his face contorted in pain, a groan escaping his throat. M.K noticed the brunette's hand was covering something on his side. She moved his hand and gasped, her hands covering her mouth in shock. The wound was small but very bloody, the tangy smell of blood overwhelming her. Turning to Ronin, she asked what had happened.

"Apparently he was hit by a Boggan arrow while fighting the bats. He yanked it out and covered the wound, hiding it from us so we wouldn't know he was hurt." Ronin's eyes were filled with worry as he explained.

Queen Merida broke in, her tone shaky and hurried. "Don't worry M.K, we'll fix him up." The Healers surrounded Nod again, green leaf pouches held out as the Queen began to infuse her healing magic into the bags. While the Healers got ready, M.K grabbed one of Nod's limp hands and placed her other hand on his cheek. His eyes flickered open and locked with hers, the light dimming from his usually bright eyes.

"Nod, listen to me. You're going to be alright, I promise." The brunette frowned sadly, blood dribbling down his chin. "I...promised y-you...that you would..." He stopped to groan as a wave of pain rolled over him. "...Be...alright but...you...you died..."

The red-haired Stomper choked back a sob, but the tears didn't stop. "But I'm here now! I came back!" She felt the blood from the wound seep onto her skin as she pressed her hand with Nod's onto the wound, though she knew it was doing no good. Her revived heart broke in two as she watched Nod's life pool onto the floor, his breath ragged and shallow. Glancing at the Queen, she noticed the last leaf pouch was being magically enhanced, which gave her a spark of hope. Turning to the young Leafman she found his eyes had closed and his face was relaxed. _Too_ relaxed. Fear began to creep into her heart as she patted his cheek, softly calling his name. There was no response, not even a twitch. M.K's heart dropped like a stone, her shoulders beginning to shake.

_'No...he can't be dead...He can't be...'_

* * *

Ronin wanted to rest, he _needed _to rest, but between Nod's critical condition and the Queen, Healers, Mub and Grub asking about M.K, that was impossible. Letting out a deep, tired sigh, the silver-haired general began to answer the fifty questions that had been thrust upon him.

"How is she alive? We _saw_ her _die_!"

"It was Queen Tara. Apparently, the former Queen is granted her powers temporarily on the Summer Solstice." Wide eyes met his. "Tara brought a special pod to us and explained how she would use the pod and the last of her magic to revive M.K."

Amazement flashed across Queen Merida's face before it contorted into deep concentration, her focus once again on saving Nod. Running a hand over his short silver hair, Ronin glanced at the long forgotten Boggan arrow lying abandoned in the corner. It was the arrow he had pulled from M.K's stomach. Deep anger gripped him as he stared at the arrow, its familiarity flashing images of past lives lost to such a weapon. Shaking his head, the older Leafman pushed away his anger and took some calming breaths.

That was when he heard M.K's quivering voice calling Nod's name softly. When there was no response, Ronin whirled around and stared at the younger Leafman, willing him to say something back. Nod's eyes were closed and Ronin could easily see how suddenly relaxed and limp the teen's body had become, which worried him. Placing a hand on the hilt of his sword, the silver-haired general ran Kian's last words through his head again.

_"Promise me you'll take care of Nod for me."_

With lightly shaking shoulders, Ronin began to fear he had failed his best friend and broken his promise.

* * *

"Nod?"

M.K shook as she stroked his limp hand, desperate for a response. "Nod?" Nothing. Her sobs broke free and her chest ached as if a sword had been thrust into her heart. She called his name again, barely aware of the silence that had suddenly filled the room. His eyes didn't open and his mouth didn't curl into that mischievous smirk she had grown to love. Those chocolate eyes of his that could calm a raging storm were gone from her sight, and she feared never to see them again.

Grabbing his shirt with both hands, now bloody and sticky, she called to him pleadingly. "Nod! Nod don't you dare die on me! You hear me?"

When there was no response, M.K shook her head, refusing to accept the truth. It was just like the day her mom died in the hospital; calling out to her mom who could no longer hear her, realizing that never again would her eyes open or her mouth smile. Her heart clenched and it felt like she was dying all over again as she realized she had never gotten to tell him how she felt. Regret overwhelmed her and Nod's sword lying a few paces away seemed extremely tempting.

Swallowing the hard lump in her throat, M.K leaned closer and pushed her lips to his bloody ones. She poured all her love into that final kiss, ignoring the tangy iron taste of Nod's blood. Their adventure together flashed through her mind and she pressed against his lips harder, tears flowing like a gentle river down her cheeks. Suddenly, his lips were kissing back, softly, weakly, but it didn't matter because _he was kissing back._

She pulled back just a bit, her emerald eyes meeting his chocolate ones. "I won't die...because you told me not to."

Not letting go of his shirt, M.K gasped before smiling and pressing her lips to his once more. Separating again, the red-haired teen rested her forehead against his, their eyes locked together in an embrace. He managed to curl his lips into that smirk that gave her butterflies. The Healers tried to get the Stomper girl to move, but she refused, sending the most persistent Jinn a threatening glare. Nod nudged her cheek with his nose and whispered something.

"No, I'm not leaving your side. Not until you're all better." Her emerald eyes flashed with determination. Nod gave her the same look he had when offering her his hand to mount the deer.

"Put your arms around me," he whispered.

Smiling softly again, M.K shifted so that she sat curled up on his right, away from the wound, with her arms wrapped like a scarf around his neck. He slowly moved his right arm and placed it around her waist, nervous about getting blood on her sweatshirt. M.K laid her head on his shoulder as he laid his over hers, a content smile on the lover's faces.

* * *

Ronin felt a warm smile on his lips as he gazed at the two teens, their love for each other as clear as the sky. The happiness that they exuded reminded the silver-haired general of when he was younger, before Tara was Queen. It had all started about the same time as it had with M.K and Nod; he was a young Leafman and she was a young woman with an unknown destiny, although she wasn't a Stomper like M.K. He had seen her around Moonhaven and Nim's tree at times; mainly everyday on his way to Leafman training, but he had never stopped to say anything or think much of her other than a civilian that needed protecting. That all changed one day when he was out on a routine patrol, the Boggan threat becoming more of a problem each day.

He had broken away from his unit because he had grown bored. They hadn't spotted any sign of Boggans or the Blight so he figured why not take a short break? Ronin shook his head as he remembered how much he had been like Nod. The silver-haired teen had pushed his hummingbird to its top speed, narrowly dodging tree branches as he tempted fate. The rush of flying had always been his favorite part of becoming a Leafman; it was taking orders from his superiors and performing boring, tedious duties that he had hated. Suddenly there had been a scream, children's screams, and he had rushed towards them. In a small clearing, three Jinn children were huddled close together, shaking as three Boggans surrounding them closed in, rot-infested spears at the ready.

Before he could act, someone had sprinted from the bushes and knocked an ugly looking Boggan away. His jaw had dropped as the mysterious figure paused, her makeshift staff held in front of her. It was the same girl he saw everyday on his way to Leafman training! She was always playing with the younger kids, but each time he passed by she would greet him with a soft 'hello' and prompt the Jinn children to wave to him as he strolled along. Her skin was dark and smooth, her black hair pulled up in a softly curled side ponytail. Her shirt was made of a soft green leaf, the bottom half lightly faded to yellow, the sleeves stopping before her elbows and the shoulders cut out. Her skirt was an off-white flower petal skirt that fell right at her knees, but was slightly longer in the back. Her small feet were covered by simple vine sandals that wrapped around her ankles perfectly. The glint in her brown eyes sent a strange feeling through Ronin's body that had confused him at the time.

She had motioned for the Boggans to attack, and when they did she felled each one with a practiced and effortless swing of her staff. Soon the Boggans were lying on the ground unconscious. The heroine had smiled and turned to the Jinn children to calm them down and reassure them they were safe. That was when Ronin had landed his bird and approached them, wonder in his sapphire eyes.

"Wow! That was amazing!"

She had turned quickly, staff in hand, but then she recognized him and smiled. "Thanks. Didn't know any Leafmen were nearby to not perform their duty."

He had sputtered for a moment, the children giggling behind the girl. "Well I was just flying around and when I got here you were already taking care of things."

The girl had quirked an eyebrow at him, her free hand resting on her hip. "Alright, I'll let you slide this time. But next time I'll be putting in a word with the Leafmen General." She winked. Ronin had froze for a moment before shaking it off, laughing nervously. "Hey, have I...seen you before?"

She rolled her eyes, "Only like every day. Remember? The random girl with the kids who says hi every morning?" He shifted his feet, avoiding her gaze. "Oh...right." He cleared his throat, "So...what's your name?" She laughed before giving him a friendly look, "Tara. And you are?"

"Ronin."

She smirked, "Ah. Well Ronin, since you're here would you mind helping me take these little ones back to Moonhaven?" She gave the kids a mock disappointed look, "I'm sure their parents are very worried."

Ronin remembered quickly agreeing before explaining to Tara quietly that he had to...take care of the Boggans. She had nodded, understanding in her eyes before she ushered the children into the bushes so they didn't have to see. His sword had been light in his hand as he dispatched the unconscious Boggans. Not sure what to do with the bodies, he rolled them into some nearby shrubs, washing his greasy and bloody hands on a leaf. He'd offered to carry two of the kids while Tara walked with the third, Ronin soon returning to pick up Tara and the last child.

As he landed at Moonhaven once more to drop Tara off at her home, he asked her if he would see her again. Tara had turned with a smile and a quirked eyebrow, eyes flashing with adventure. "Tomorrow. Same place, same time." Then she had turned and walked to her door, calling over her shoulder with a wave. "Make sure to say something this time." Ronin had blushed a bit after that, standing by his bird gazing at her closed door like an idiot. A peck from his bird had brought him back to his senses, shaking his head and mounting the hummingbird before taking off, looking back one more time and swearing he saw her face watching him from her window.

* * *

Nod had tried to prepare himself for the sting of the medicine on his wound, but that didn't really work. The moment one of the Healers gently dabbed one of the salves on the wound, a sharp streak of pain shot through him. He began to scream loudly, unable to hold back the sound any longer. M.K removed one of her arms from around his neck and grabbed the hand around her waist, letting him squeeze it tightly, threatening to break bone. She spoke soothing words into his ear, remembering painfully how he had done the same for her earlier. She told him to focus on her voice, which he did, but the pain didn't go away. He had heard something about the first ointment treating the small amount of rot around the wound, which explained why it burned like hell.

"Just hold onto my hand Nod, I'm right here okay?" The brunette took gasping breaths in between his screams, managing a nod before another scream escaped him.

The red-haired teen winced as her hand protested against the increasing pressure. Nod's grip was tight and she was positive that nothing could break it. Her other hand was stroking his hair, her arm still around his neck. The purpose was to soothe Nod, but in truth it was to help her stay calm. There was a short burst of pain from her fingers as Nod's grip tightened again, if that was even possible. M.K bit her lip and ignored the pain; Nod's wellbeing was far more important than a few broken fingers.

"Is he supposed to be screaming like that?" Queen Merida quivered, her eyes wide with fright. Ronin came up behind her and placed a comforting hand on her small shoulder. "Yes, but it shouldn't last long. He only has a small amount of rot in his system, which means it won't take long for the ointment to get rid of it."

Something in the Leafmen General's eyes gave M.K the impression that this was not his first dealing with rot victims. There was too much knowledge in his voice, and the look in his eyes held both relief and pain. His sapphire gaze caught hers, but she didn't look away. They exchanged worried gazes before turning their attention to Nod.

Finally, the chocolate-haired Leafman's screams died down. He looked at Ronin for a moment before turning to M.K, her hand still trapped within his. He must have noticed the slight pain in her eyes because he was suddenly apologizing.

"Nod I'm fine," she assured with a smile. Nod gave her a wary look, "But...your hand...it's red." M.K shrugged, "I don't care about my hand right now. All I care about is you getting better." Her eyes narrowed slyly, "Unless you want me to leave..."

"No!" Nod cried out, ignoring his wound. Ronin chuckled, "I think it's best if you just stop talking Nod."

The brunette shot his second-father a mock glare. One of the Healers scolded M.K for causing their patient to cry out, running the risk of agitating the wound, and she apologized. "Now Nod, this next salve is going to help stop the bleeding. Once that is finished, we will apply the ointment for closing up the tears in your stomach and kidney."

The young Leafman' eyes widened a bit as he asked, "Will it hurt?" The Marigold Jinn grimaced and nodded her head, "Yes, I'm sorry. But the Queen's magic in the ointment will make the process go much faster."

Nod swallowed nervously before nodding, his body growing tense in preparation for the pain. M.K braced herself for the pain that was sure to come, both from her hand and her ears. Ronin rubbed his forehead with one hand but remained where he was, his other hand still resting on the young Queen's shoulder. Queen Merida wrapped one hand around Ronin's wrist and the other around her mother's.

Mub and Grub had been oddly quiet, although Mub occasionally started to say something whenever Nod looked at M.K or the two shared anything affectionate. At one point, Grub realized his slug friend needed to face reality.

"Mub, I know you like M.K but...you and I both know it can never work." Mub looked at him as if he were a Boggan. "Excuuuse me? M.K is MY baby girl and she'll stay that way."

The snail rolled his eyes before poking one into Mub's head. "Hey! What was that for?" Grub used his short, slimy arms and put them where Mub's shoulders would be, if he had any of course. "Listen to me Mub, I..." The snail wasn't quite sure what to say. "Just look at them, ok? And I mean _really _look."

Grudgingly Mub complied, studying M.K and Nod again. He blinked a few times and although he wished he hadn't seen it, he couldn't deny that he'd seen the pure love and happiness the couple exuded. With a sigh, Mub turned to his snail friend, a defeated look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mub," he said sincerely. The slug sighed, shook his head, and smacked Grub with his eye. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For hittin' me!" Mub smirked.

Ronin had observed the snail and slug's conversation and he found himself smiling a little. _'Well, at least that's one less person to mock Nod about M.K.' _The smile became a smirk. _'Doesn't mean I won't.'_

* * *

Finn held up his hand, motioning for the other Leafmen to hold their positions. The red-haired Leafman had followed Ronin's directions to the Stomper's house. He and his search party were close when they came upon the Professor on an overgrown path, sitting on a boulder. Turning to a Leafman and Leafwoman, Finn instructed them to fly to the tree on the opposite side, providing another angle of coverage in case Boggans showed up. It was highly unlikely, but you could never be too sure with Boggans.

Finn and his party waited patiently, silently guarding the Stomper, while also keeping an eye on him. Each warrior held their bows at the ready, listening and observing, determined to take down any Boggan who dared attack.

"I hope M.K is alright," Bomba stated, his eyes flicking to the watch on his wrist. To Finn and the other Leafmen, the words were loud and slow, causing a few of them to chuckle.

"Hey Finn! Do Stompers really sound like that?" It was a young Leafwoman, her blonde hair peeking out from underneath her helmet. Finn nodded. "Yes, but I'm sure they don't sound that ridiculous if you were the same height."

An older Leafman with darker skin gave Finn a skeptical look. "You sure about that?" Finn merely shrugged. "Heh, well I'd never want to be a Stomper. Crashing around like a bear, stomping on things, making a mess." The blonde Leafwoman laughed. "What are you talking about Caspian? You bumble around like that as a Leafman, so there wouldn't be much difference."

Caspian narrowed his eyes and smacked his bow against the Leafwoman's leg. "Well _you_ talk as loud as a Stomper, so I guess that makes you one, _Raine._" The blonde named Raine rubbed her leg, cursing under her breath about another bruise for the collection.

"Alright you two, that's enough." Finn fixed Caspian and Raine under an authoritative gaze before turning his attention to the Professor. Raine and Caspian resumed their previous positions, bows at the ready. The blonde stuck her tongue out at the darker Leafman when he wasn't looking, ending the argument.

As they sat there, Finn replayed the events that led him here in his mind. He hadn't seen much of M.K since she had been picked up by Ronin to find Nim Galuu, but seeing her with a Boggan arrow embedded in her abdomen had twisted his stomach. Finn had seen his fair share of Boggan arrow victims, and what followed after was never pleasant. A shudder passed through him as he heard the Stomper girl's screams echoing in his ear. The determined, almost obsessed look in Ronin's eyes as he tugged on the arrow had somewhat worried Finn. Watching the girl's father as he waited, Finn felt a pang in his heart and a sadness came over him. This Stomper was waiting for a daughter that would never come. For the Leafmen, there were mothers and fathers who waited for sons and daughters in the Corps to return home, but there were times when that son or daughter would not return. Nor would they come home the next day or the day after that, but the mothers and fathers would know by then that their young had sacrificed themselves for the forest and their familiar knock or smile was gone forever.

* * *

The Professor straightened his back, a pop sounding from his spine. Sighing, Bomba looked around worriedly, his daughter nowhere to be seen. Checking his watch again, Bomba realized how late it was becoming. "She probably doesn't want to fly at night, being so small now..."

The Professor stood, brushed off his pants, and started for home. He tried to think of how life would be like now, what with his 17-year old daughter now the size of...well a very tiny person living in a different dimension. There was a sudden loneliness that hit him like a punch, stopping him for a moment. M.K could stay with him at the house, but with Ozzie and all the clutter lying around she ran the risk of being squished or eaten. Plus, what kind of life would that be? If his daughter was to be tiny forever, he wanted her to be happy and live her life, and the only way for that to happen would be to let her go...

In that moment, Bomba vowed to do whatever it took to make his daughter happy, even if it meant losing her to a world he had only studied. With a faint smile on his face, the Professor started for his house again. Suddenly there were three hummingbirds hovering in front of him, blocking his path. Star struck, Bomba squinted at the tiny figures on the hummingbirds, excitement bubbling up inside him. After a moment he finally noticed one of the figures was trying to signal him. Quickly, Bomba put on his specialized helmet, adjusting the settings so he could understand the tiny person.

"You must stay here. Your daughter, M.K, will be here in the morning," spoke the figure, who Bomba assumed to be the leader. "But I can't just..." The Professor paused for a moment before snapping his fingers. "I'll be right back, I just need to grab my tent."

Before Finn could say anything, Bomba bounded off towards his house, his helmet jangling loudly on his head. With an exasperated sigh Finn signaled for two Leafmen to trail the Stomper, just in case. A few minutes later M.K's father returned, a large bundle in his arms. Removing his helmet, the Professor began assembling his tent, much to the amazement and wonder of the Leafmen. Once it was complete, Bomba replaced his helmet and explained to his audience that he would stay in the tent until morning. With a nod, Finn turned from the Stomper and began strategically positioning his men around the tent.

As Bomba slipped into his sleeping bag, he gazed once more at the photograph. Kissing the image of his wife and daughter, the Professor took off his glasses, laid his head down, closed his eyes, and dreamt of hugging his daughter again, his wife standing off to the side with a smile.

Meanwhile, Finn and Raine remained on their hummingbirds, now perched lightly on one of the tent poles. The others were well hidden within the surrounding trees, keeping a lookout for any dangers. As the minutes began to tick by, Raine could hardly keep her mouth shut, the question on her tongue torturing her. Finn noticed her hesitation and gave her an encouraging look. "What is it Raine? You seem to have a question."

The blonde sighed, her eyes curious. "Sir, if I may ask...why are we here watching over this Stomper?" Finn blinked, turning to gaze into the dark forest, lit only by the moon's light. "Well, as you know a Stomper named M.K helped save the pod and helped it bloom." The blonde nodded in response.

"Well, M.K got injured by a Boggan arrow while getting rid of Mandrake's bats. General Ronin had to perform the...removal procedure."

Raine shuddered, her armor rattling softly. She had only read about that particular procedure in training, but from what she'd learned it was risky and very, _very _painful. "So...what does that have to do with this Stomper?"

Finn adjusted his grip on his bow, meeting the young Leafwoman's curious gaze. "This Stomper is M.K's father. General Ronin sent us to find him and keep an eye on him until morning." There was a sudden depressing tone in the older Leafman's words that worried Raine, a feeling of foreboding creeping through her body. "What's so special about the morning?"

Finn closed his eyes as if irritated, but when he opened them there was a sadness unknown to the blonde. "The Queen and General Ronin will be presenting M.K's body to her father. The Queen will speak of M.K's bravery and how she sacrificed herself for the good of the forest."

Raine froze. "Y-You mean she...?" Finn nodded somberly. Quiet now, the blonde Leafwoman faced the shadowy forest, bow in hand. She willed her face to become like a stone, impassive and unreadable. Inside there was a sadness she had never thought possible for a Stomper. Raine knew what it was like to lose a loved one to war, but at least she and her family had been prepared for it. This Stomper believed with every fiber in his being that his daughter would be coming home tomorrow morning. The more she thought about it, the more tragic it became.

_'The next Boggan I see is getting an arrow to the brain,' _she thought darkly as she looked upon the surrounding forest, her hands itching for a fight.

* * *

M.K had never broken a bone in her life. Ever. So the white hot pain that burst from her hand was enough to send her head spinning. The cracking noise sent a chill down her spine and she knew that she would never forget that sound. M.K had never _really_ thought Nod could actually break her hand, but he had, and now she was screaming along with him in shared agony.

Ronin rushed over and knelt beside the red-haired teen, concern etched into his face. "M.K! What's wrong?"

Small tears pushed their way through the Stomper girl's closed eyelids, sliding down her cheeks gently. "M-My hand," she hissed. "I-t's m-my h-hand."

The silver-haired general looked down to find M.K's crushed hand trapped within Nod's. It was red and turning a bit purple at the fingertips, which alarmed Ronin. Before he could say anything, M.K looked at him as she fought the pain. "I-It's bro-broken."

Ronin's eyes widened and he looked to the young Queen. "Your Majesty, M.K's hand is broken."

Queen Merida and her mother let out collective gasps, their hands flying to their open mouths. The young Queen looked to her mother and then to the Healers, her eyes begging for help. One of the Marigold Jinn knelt beside Ronin and studied what she could of the Stomper girl's hand. "It does look broken, but I can't be sure until her hand is free."

Glancing at Nod, who's screams were beginning to lessen, she added, "Once Nod calms down we will remove M.K's hand and the Queen will heal it." The Healer gave the older Leafman a commanding look, "Don't let her hold his hands anymore, no matter what."

Ronin looked from Nod to M.K then sighed before nodding. Rising again, the Healer returned to the others, discussing the new injury.

A few minutes later Nod grew quiet, save for a few groans and curses. M.K was quiet by then, only whimpering slightly as she gritted her teeth against the pain in her hand. The chocolate-haired Leafman noticed and alarm spread across his tired and bruised face. "M.K! W-What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

The red-haired teen blinked away the remaining tears, her voice strained as she spoke. "N-Nod...my hand..." Looking down at their intertwined hands, Nod's eyes widened and he released his grip, more pain shooting up M.K's arm. She cried out, then stifled it, looking into Nod's guilty eyes.

"Oh my God M.K!" He exclaimed, ignoring the lessening pain in his side. "I'm so sorry! I-I just didn't realize I was squeezing so hard a-and-"

"Don't apologize," she interrupted, managing a small smile. "I don't care about my hand. All I care about right now is you." The brunette shook his head, glancing at M.K's limp, swollen hand. "No, I did this to you. I don't care how much pain I'm in as long as you're okay." The Stomper girl sniffed, the pain in her hand ebbing away for just a moment. "I would rather be run through by a sword than to see you hurt." Glancing where M.K's arrow wound had been he added, "I would take a Boggan arrow for you, if it meant you would live another day."

Speechless, M.K simply stared at the Leafman who had stolen her heart.

Quickly, the Queen knelt by the Stomper girl, running through her mind what the Healer had instructed her to do. It was simple: focus her magic on M.K's hand, picture it healing broken bones, and viola! But as easy as it sounded, the young Queen shook nervously. She was worried that she might mess up, I mean infusing healing magic into ointments was one thing, but putting broken bones back together was a completely different situation. Closing her eyes and scrunching her nose up in concentration, the young Queen hovered her hands over M.K's broken one, a soft green and white light enveloping the latter. Queen Merida pictured the bones reconnecting and looking just as they should. She could feel her powers beginning to take its toll, but the young Queen was determined to make sure everyone was okay.

M.K watched in amazement as the Queen's magic swallowed her injured hand. She had expected more pain, but instead there was nothing. After a few seconds the light dimmed before eventually fading away completely. Her hand was no longer swollen, no red and purple, and there was no throbbing pain anymore. Cautiously, the red-haired Stomper closed her hand into a fist, opened it again, then closed it. Eyes wide, M.K looked to the Queen with wonder and gratitude, unable to find the right words.

"Your welcome," the young Queen offered. "You saved all of us, including the forest. My only goal right now is to make sure you're gonna be alright." There was a bright smile on the flower girl turned Queen's face.

M.K merely nodded her thanks before returning her attention to Nod, who was still staring at her now healed hand. Placing the same hand on his bruised cheek, M.K murmured something only the young Leafman could hear. Nod instantly relaxed before pressing his forehead to M.K's, love shining in his eyes. He ignored the third Healer that was rubbing another ointment onto his wound.

"This is the last treatment. Your wounds will be fully healed with this salve, and I assure you there will be much less pain." When the brunette only grunted in response, the Marigold Jinn frowned a bit, annoyed by the Leafman's rudeness.

* * *

Nod felt his body tense against the healing pain, but other than that he was fine. There were no more haunting screams or terrified eyes, which relieved the chocolate-haired Leafman much more than his friends. At that moment, however, the slight pain in his side was forgotten as he gazed lovingly into M.K's emerald eyes, his heart pounding and heat rising in his belly. The red-haired Stomper had become his healing medicine - a drug, one he could see himself becoming easily addicted, but in a good way. He could stare into her eyes forever, their soothing warmth and loving depth enough to keep him alive. Her voice was intoxicating and it made his head spin a little each time she said his name. Her hands, oh God her hands! They could be soft and rough at the same time, gentle enough to tame a wild beast, but also strong enough to knock back a horde of Boggans. Those small hands on his face, arms, hands, and waist sent butterflies fluttering wildly in his stomach. The more Nod thought about it, the more he came to the conclusion that, like the pieces of a puzzle, he and M.K were destined to fit together perfectly.

"You're so beautiful."

M.K blushed, her gaze falling away for a moment before meeting Nod's again. "Do you really mean that?" The young Leafman smirked, "Yep."

The Stomper girl smiled mischievously, a daring glint in her eyes. Pulling herself close to Nod's ear, she whispered, "Prove it."

Chocolate eyes shimmering playfully, Nod leaned forward and lightly kissed both of M.K's closed eyes. A tiny, almost silent giggle escaped the Stomper girl's lips, but she silenced it quickly, failing to hide the smile on her lips. Carefully, Nod grabbed M.K's previously injured hand and brought it to his lips, the feeling like soft flower petals on M.K's skin. The red-haired teen returned her hand to the young Leafman's cheek, her blush returning. Next, Nod brushed his nose to M.K's, his eyelids drooping somewhat seductively. Slowly, the brunette pressed his lips to M.K's, the feeling sending chills throughout the Stomper girl's body. She almost whimpered as he pulled away, but at the last minute she stopped herself, settling for tilting her head to ask a question.

"As lovely as those kisses were," she began, "how do they prove anything?" Nod chuckled, his wound long forgotten along with the others in the room standing less than a foot away.

"Your eyes are brighter than the fresh spring grass and deeper than any lake." M.K blinked, smiling at Nod's heartfelt yet somewhat corny affections.

"Your hands could soothe any beast, while also destroying any who threaten those you care for." Her heart began to race. "Finally..." The chocolate-haired Leafman paused for effect. "Your voice makes me dizzy every time I hear it, and my heart threatens to beat right out of my chest."

For a moment M.K was silent, taking in everything she had just heard. Then she smiled and there was a bubbling in her chest that rose to her lips and spilled over. Her laughter confused the brunette, his eyebrows scrunched together innocently. Wiping one of her eyes, the red-haired Stomper blurted, "You sound so corny!"

The young Leafman made a face of mock dejection, his shoulders sagging and his lips pouted like a child. "Aw c'mon M.K! I was trying to be romantic."

M.K laughed again, placing her other hand on his other cheek. "It's okay Nod, I'm sure Mub would be more than happy to give you some flirting lessons."

A sound of protest erupted from both males, their eyes boring holes into the other's. After a few seconds, Nod crossed his arms over his unarmored chest childishly, his head turned away from the slug. Clearing his throat, Ronin fought back the laughter that was bubbling inside his chest. Nod's childish behavior brought back many good memories, and the fact M.K was involved made it all the better.

_'Young love. Reminds me of you and I, right Tara?' _

Mub continued to glare at Nod, then started to glide towards the two teens, intent on separating them. A second later the slug stopped, his eyes softening just the slightest bit. He remembered what he and Grub had talked about earlier, about letting M.K go. He felt a bit sad, but shook it off as he usually did, deciding he would still flirt with his Stomper friend, but only to watch Nod squirm. The slug still wanted to go head to head with the rash Leafman, though now it would be just for fun instead of for M.K's affections.

* * *

Nod let his arms drop as he realized how childish he must look. Ruffling his hair, the chocolate-haired Leafman winced as the ointment worked its magic. He couldn't wait for this to be over; Nod never did like being sick or injured, let alone being touched by multiple people and having weirdly colored, cold stuff rubbed on him. Yeah, this wasn't his first rodeo, being injured and all, but he still hated it every time. It wasn't like he didn't like being touched, he just hated being touched and prodded and spoke about by multiple people he didn't know. The last time Nod ended up in the hospital was after a stupid dare that he technically was _not_ supposed to fulfill. Let's just say he was talking with some of his training buddies and somehow they started a game of truth or dare. Nod chose dare obviously, and one sandy blonde Leafman had dared him to sneak into Wrathwood and snatch one of their bat mounts.

Everyone, including Nod, knew it was a suicide mission and a false dare, but Nod being the 'challenge accepted' kind of guy, went off to do it. His friends had tried to stop him, but it didn't work. From what the brunette could remember, he had actually made it to the creepy, rotten tree thing where the bats were resting. He had managed to jump onto one of the bats and was tugging on its ears, steering it out into the cool night air, when the whole flock took flight. One bat's wing smacked him off his "borrowed" mount and knocked him to the dusty ground. Boggans were emerging from what seemed like nothing; they were pretty pissed that a single Leafman had managed to sneak in and almost steal one of their precious bats. He'd fought a bunch of them off, but they kept coming. After awhile of swinging his sword and getting beat on, Nod admitted to himself that he had to leave. He'd fought his way out, nearly getting impaled by Boggan arrows more than once. Whistling for his bird, the reckless teen had flown back to Moonhaven, passing out from his injuries halfway there and almost falling off.

Man Ronin had been pissed.

Looking at M.K again, who was leaning against him with her emerald gaze staring at nothing in particular, Nod decided that just this once, being injured was worth the unease and irritation. Since his hands were free, Nod wordlessly turned M.K's head, her ponytail facing his way. Deftly, Nod set to work fixing the red-haired Stomper's hair. Again he ignored the looks of the Healers and such, instead focusing on gently combing out the dirt and tangles nestled in M.K's hair. Once he finished that, Nod began scooping the hair into the form of a basic ponytail, wrapping the elastic hairband around it until it would no longer stretch. Happy with his work, the younger Leafman smiled, his right hand playing with M.K's new ponytail like a kitten.

Turning to the brunette, M.K smiled, as she always seemed to do around Nod. "I didn't know you were a hair stylist." The chocolate-haired teen smirked, "Eh, sometimes training breaks get boring so I practice on some of the guys who have the hair for it." He waggled his eyebrows for effect. M.K bit her lip to stifle the burst of laughter bubbling in her chest. "Oh I see," a sly smile forming, her eyelids lowering.

"I guess that changes things," Nod quirked an eyebrow innocently. "Between us," she added.

Nod looked alarmed for a moment, his eyes wide. "Wait what? Wha...What do you mean it changes things?"

The Stomper girl crossed her arms, flipping her ponytail in a matter of fact way. "Well you obviously have a thing for men." M.K smirked, fighting back the wide smile that was tugging at her lips as the young Leafman's mouth fell open. "B-but I...I don't...You a-and...I...don't like...g-guys and-"

M.K silenced Nod's sputtering with her finger on his lips, mischief in her eyes. "It's okay Nod, it's perfectly normal for you to have feelings for the opposite sex," she continued as she patted his armored shoulder. "No one should judge you for who you really are."

A sudden uncharacteristic burst of laughter erupted from Ronin's mouth, his hands on his dirty armored stomach as he bent over with laughter. Everyone's mouths fell open at the sight and sound of the Great General Ronin, the no-nonsense general who was rumored to have been born not to smile, laughing loudly. Wiping a tiny tear from his eyes, the silver-haired Leafman's laughter died down to a low chuckle before trailing off into silence. He looked between all the pairs of wide eyes and gaping mouths staring at him, a hint of unease settling in.

"What?"

Nod and M.K shook off the look of shock on their faces. "Uh...well..." M.K began. "We've never heard you laugh like that. Like, ever," Nod finished.

Ronin quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing. Turning his attention to Nod's healing wound, the silver-haired general noticed the hole was nearly closed. Following his second-father's gaze, Nod inspected his wound, gasping at the closing hole. M.K leaned over him to look too, a smile forming as she was hit by an overwhelming sense of relief. The closing hole was the last bit of evidence she needed to fully convince herself that Nod would be okay. Looking to the Healers, who were smiling with relief and exhaustion, the red-haired Stomper asked if they had something to clean off the blood. One of the Healers reached into her maple leaf satchel and handed M.K a thick handful of moss. Another Marigold Jinn produced a vile of water to pour on the moss to dampen it.

As M.K set to cleaning the drying blood around Nod's healing wound, Ronin spoke. "We need to discuss tomorrow morning, Your Majesty." The older Leafman looked at M.K as well, alerting her that she was involved.

"Yes, now that you're alive M.K, we can take you to your dad." The young Queen had the happiest smile on her face, which seemed to be infectious because her mother and the Healers all wore smiles as well.

The plague of the child Queen's smile did not infect M.K though, as her content smile morphed into a sad frown. Noticing her mood, Queen Merida came close and bent forward, her young face concerned. "What's wrong M.K? Don't you wanna go back to your dad?"

The red-haired Stomper opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She pressed her lips together and looked at the floor, still washing the blood off Nod. The chocolate-haired Leafman stilled M.K's hand and lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him. Her eyes were clouded with sadness and...regret?

"What's wrong M.K?" He asked, his voice soft. "Please, tell us what's wrong."

M.K looked at Queen Merida, Ronin, then Grub and Mub, returning her gaze to Nod's warm chocolate eyes. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. It was all hitting her, the consequence of Queen Tara bringing her back to life. Blinking quickly to prevent anymore tears, the Stomper teen realized that she could never properly hug her father again. She could never scratch Ozzie behind the ears or push him away laughing as he gave her kisses. Never again could she talk to her dad without that ridiculous helmet on his head as she apologized for doubting him and running away. Now, she thought sadly, all she could do was hug his finger or hop on his shoulder as he listened to her with his helmet, his words and expressions slow and loud to her. Allowing one tear to fall, M.K came to the conclusion that she was losing her father and another world she had been apart of. Just like when her mom died, her world came crashing down and everything was strange and confusing and scary.

Silently, Nod wiped away the single tear inching its way down M.K's cheek.

His touch shined a light on the red-haired Stomper's gloomy thoughts. Although she was losing another world and another person she cared about, she was also gaining a whole new, exciting world with new friends who she cared for deeply. Ronin was already a father-figure to Nod, but as the day had gone on, M.K couldn't help but feel like the silver-haired general was just a more serious, tinier version of her dad, one that was strong and fought for the safety of others. Mub and Grub were her slimy, goofy friends, Mub being that friend who is restricted to the Friend Zone. The Queen, well M.K didn't really know her, but she was so young and adorable. She gave the Stomper girl the feeling of an older sister when she was around her, and M.K was fine with that. That left Nod...

The 17-year old Stomper smiled, her emerald eyes now dancing with happiness and adventure. Nod was that guy with the infuriating, yet charming smile that made her heart race. He was the guy who never failed to make her laugh and who would do anything to make her smile. He would put himself between her and danger, but he wouldn't prevent her from fighting back. Nod was the guy who would never leave her side, never betray her, and most importantly, would never do anything to hurt her. He was the guy all the girls swooned over for his good looks, rather than his personality. Nod had a big heart and at times he wore it on his sleeve. He would never hurt anyone unless they deserved it, and even then he needed a good reason to beat them up.

Clearing her throat, M.K finally spoke. "While I was...dead, I was stuck in the in-between, a place between the living world and the land of the dead. Queen Tara appeared and explained to me that she could bring me back..." Everyone's eyes were on her as she took a deep breath. "But there was a catch."

Ronin narrowed his eyes just a bit. _'Tara never said anything about a catch...'_

M.K slipped her hand into Nod's before continuing. "She told me that, because I died in your world, as one of you, she could only bring me back as a Leafwoman." Shock adorned her audience's faces. She looked to Nod and saw there was guilt in his eyes, though she didn't understand why. "Queen Tara said that my soul belonged to the forest now, and no magic could change that."

Looking to the new Queen, who held her mother's hand and seemed sad and confused, the red-haired Stomper explained, "Which means you can't make me big again. In other words...I'm not a Stomper anymore."

* * *

Nod felt awful. Terrible. He felt like such a jerk, and he didn't know why. It wasn't his fault M.K got hit by a Boggan arrow. It wasn't his fault she had died in his arms. It wasn't his fault Queen Tara could only bring her back as a Leafwoman and not a Stomper. So why did he feel so guilty?

It was like a punch to the gut to hear M.K admit that she was no longer a Stomper. I mean, he loved her and wanted her to stay with him, but he'd known that she'd want to go back home to her dad. He wanted her to be happy, and before this little revelation, Nod had been prepared to let her go home and be happy. If M.K was happy, so was he. But now she was staying, forever, and instead of feeling happy the young Leafman felt as if everything was his fault.

She was looking at him now, her emerald eyes soft with no trace of regret. Did she not regret her choice? If he had been in her position, Nod wasn't sure which he would have chosen. M.K had already lost her mother and now she was essentially losing her father. Sure she could visit and talk to her dad through his camera things, but Nod knew it wouldn't be the same as talking face to face with him. It was like after his dad had died, when the younger brunette had started talking to his father's picture someone had sketched long ago. He would have long conversations as he went on about Ronin and Leafman training and all the trouble he was getting into. He would feel happy and even laugh a few times, but eventually the silence would remind him that the conversation was always, _always _one-sided.

"Nod, are you okay?" The young Leafman took a deep breath as he left his thoughts behind. "I'm fine, it's just..."

He took M.K's other hand in his and squeezed them a little, the feeling of her skin giving him comfort. "I just feel...guilty for some reason. I mean, I wanted you to stay with us, but I knew you belonged in your world with your dad." The Stomper girl remained silent, listening. "I'm happy you're here to stay M.K, but now you've lost your father and you already lost your mom and-"

Suddenly her warm lips were on his, silencing him immediately. His eyes were wide as he watched her pull away slowly, the look in her eyes unknown to the brunette.

"Nod you don't need to feel guilty. None of this was your fault, okay?" The chocolate-haired teen nodded. "You're right, I am losing my Dad this way and I am sad about it, but I don't regret my decision."

Nod's eyes widened, his heart beating faster. "I can still talk to my Dad through his cameras and no it won't be the same, but I'm okay with that." M.K looked at her friends standing near, a genuine smile gracing her lips. "I have you guys now. Ronin's practically like my second-father too! Just stronger, smaller, and a soldier."

The Leafman General smiled an actual smile. He could practically hear Tara's voice in his ear, whispering, _"There's that smile."_

"Mub and Grub, you guys are my slimy, goofy friends who make me laugh and are very loyal." Grub saluted the Stomper girl proudly, his eyes shining adorably, while Mub nodded in a 'yeah I know I'm awesome' kind of way. The slug sent a pointed look to Nod, who glared right back.

"Your Majesty, I don't really know you, but you tried to save my life and for that I am grateful," M.K continued. The young Queen blushed, twirling her dress in embarrassment. "You make me feel like an older sister whenever I'm around you, and I hope to be that big sister...if that's okay?"

Queen Merida giggled and started to dance happily, releasing her grip on her mother's hand. "Oh yes! Yes! I've always wanted a big sister!" M.K started to laugh at the Queen's giddiness. "My name is Merida by the way, I don't want you to call me 'Your Majesty' or stuff like that, okay?" The red-haired Stomper smiled and agreed, turning her attention to Nod.

Still holding his hands, M.K gazed into his chocolate eyes, love flooding her revived heart. "Nod..." The young Leafman's heart was racing as M.K looked at him with love in her eyes. "I love you..." She continued, brushing her nose against his. "No matter how corny you are."

Everyone began to chuckle, including Nod and even Mub. The two teens stayed that way for a few seconds, just hugging each other tightly, eyes closed, foreheads pressed together and noses touching in a rather cute way. Nod smiled and whispered softly, "I love you too Stomper."

The Healers had been quietly preparing to leave, the Queen and her mother staying behind. Silently, the four Marigold Jinn left the room, closing the door behind them and whispering quietly, smiles on their usually professional faces. There would be some fresh gossip floating through Moonhaven tomorrow.

* * *

Ronin couldn't describe the feeling deep inside as he watched the two lovers embrace. It was warm, comforting, and familiar. He recognized it from the moment he met Tara as a youth. The feeling was...nice, and Ronin relished in the moment, a genuine smile gracing his usually stern face. Watching the two, the silver-haired general realized how amazing their love story was. Nod was a Leafman, two-inches tall and living faster. M.K was a Stomper, ten times bigger than Nod and living relatively slower compared to Nod. Despite the gap between them, they found love in each other, and now they could truly be together. Ronin ran a hand over his short hair, remembering his relationship with Tara. Like M.K and Nod, there had been a gap that had seemed impassable. Their only hope was the day when Tara chose an heir and her power and status as Queen passed on to the new Queen. As much as Ronin enjoyed serving as the Queen's protector, he had been waiting patiently for the day when Tara would become normal again.

Embarrassingly, the Leafmen General had even imagined how he would admit his feelings. His favorite idea was to do it right after the new heir had been chosen and crowned Queen. Ronin had envisioned striding over to Tara and before she could say anything he would sweep her up into his arms and kiss her deeply. Every night he would go to bed imagining that wonderful day when he could finally tell his beloved Queen he loved her.

Bringing himself back to reality, he watched the tiny sliver of Nod's wound close up, leaving not even a scratch. Glancing at M.K, he looked again at where her arrow wound had been. There was no evidence of her injury, even her hoodie was all patched up and looking brand new. As he tried to imagine acting as a father figure to both teens, Ronin realized he had his work cut out for him.

"Wait, Your Maj-I mean Merida, since you can't shrink me...can you shrink my Dad?" M.K's voice a bit hopeful and desperate, which sent a pang through Ronin's heart.

The young Queen bowed her head sadly. "I'm sorry M.K, but my powers are so new to me. I...I could barely help the Healers." Her mother wrapped her daughter in a hug. "I wish I could but..."

The Stomper girl shook her head, "No don't be sorry. It was wrong of me to as you to do that. I mean you just got crowned tonight!"

Ronin stepped in, clearing his throat for attention. "Your Majesty, Nim Galuu's scrolls could help you master your powers. I recommend you visit with him for a few hours each day until you feel more confidant with your powers."

The Queen's face brightened a little. "That's a wonderful idea," Merida's mother exclaimed. M.K nodded her head in agreement, "Please, take your time Merida. I don't want you to feel rushed."

The young Queen smiled a bit shyly. "I promise M.K, I'll learn how to shrink people, that way you can be happy!" M.K giggled, looking at Nod for a moment before returning her attention to the Queen. "I think I'll be okay till then."

* * *

Nod looked around his place tiredly, the full events of the day catching up with him. Rubbing his face, the brunette shuffled to his bedroom, the smooth stone beneath his feet cool and quiet. Checking his reflection in the mirror, the young Leafman lifted his dirty tan shirt and felt with his fingers where the arrow had impaled him. There wasn't even a scar, only smoothly toned skin and muscle. Shaking his head, the brunette pulled off his dirty shirt and let it fall to the floor, making his way to the bathroom.

As he stood in the bathroom, Nod debated whether or not to take a shower. He was filthy, smelly, and exhausted. Groaning in reluctance, the brunette removed his remaining clothes and hopped in the shower, which was carved from a large walnut with hanging leaves serving as curtains. The water was served via a complex system of hidden hollowed out sticks that collected the dew from the plants outside. The wooden pipes were positioned specifically in places were dew gathered the most. The water wasn't warm, but it wasn't necessarily cold either. In the winter, everyone had to fetch their own buckets of water to store for showers and such due to the frost.

The water came out in a small stream, the lukewarm liquid rippling over his tired and dirty body. A single bar of honey soap was nestled on a small shelf carved into the walnut. Grabbing it, Nod began to lather a tight ball of moss with the soap before scrubbing it across his skin. The feeling was extremely relaxing and a short sigh of satisfaction escaped his lips. Normally his showers were quick, but tonight Nod was in a bit of a daze. Everything was in slow motion and it felt as if he were trying to move through mud. Shaking his now clean hair (honey soap does wonders), Nod closed up the hollowed stick and stepped out, grabbing a towel spun of spider's silk.

As the chocolate-haired teen threw on an outfit very similar (but much cleaner) to his casual clothes, the same thought that had been bouncing around in his head returned.

_'I almost _died_ today...Almost.'_

The thought was somewhat disturbing. Nod had never really considered the possibility of dying; he just never thought about it. He was reckless and he knew it, but even then he had never actually thought of dying. Had he seen Leafmen and women die in combat? Yes, but like most teenagers, Nod considered himself invincible. Getting hit by the arrow had at first been nothing at all, a figment of his imagination. Then the pain surfaced and he couldn't ignore it anymore; the fact that he could actually die frightened him. Watching the blood seep out of him had been surreal, but the blinding pain had shook him back into reality. It really hit him when his vision started to go dark and everyone's voices began to echo and drift off. Seeing M.K, alive, had opened Nod's eyes to the fact that if he died, he would be leaving her behind. He had thought back to when she had died, how he had felt, and Nod decided he could not die. But his body disagreed and he almost did slip away from everyone, from _her, _but then he had felt a soft, pleasing pressure on his lips. That pressure combined with that familiar voice gave him the strength to fight the tempting darkness and return to the land of the living.

Nod forced the thoughts out of his tired mind and slipped into his bed. The pillow was stuffed with dandelion fluff, while the sheets, blankets, and pillow case were all spider's silk. As the comforting pillow cushioned his head, Nod let out a final sigh before drifting off, praying for a good night's sleep. War was extremely exhausting after all.

* * *

M.K flopped ungraciously onto the fluffy bed, her face pressed against the spider silk blanket. It had taken so much energy just for her to walk from the door to her bedroom and then flop onto the bed. Ronin had to fly her to her 'house' because she was so physically and emotionally drained she could barely walk. Now she just had to muster enough strength to move the blankets and nestle into the bed's comforting embrace. Grunting from the effort, the red-haired teen managed to get under the covers and rest her head on the pillow. Sleep was all she cared about at that moment. Nothing else mattered.

Unfortunately, M.K's dreams never came. Instead there were the most horrifying nightmares she had ever experienced.

Every one of them included Nod getting injured in the worst ways possible. Multiple Boggan arrows, the Blight rotting his flesh away, Boggan swords and spears piercing him relentlessly. After each nightmare came another one, the next always more traumatizing and horrific than the next. The worst ones were the nightmares where either she was the reason Nod was dying, or there was absolutely nothing she could do to prevent it. In one particularly terrible nightmare, Nod was hit by Mandrake's rotten staff, the poisonous weapon reaching just above his heart. She'd watched as the chocolate-haired teen morphed into a disgusting Boggan. There had been no love or affection in his eyes, only a lust for blood. M.K had tried to run, but he caught up and pinned her down. The Nod Boggan had garbled something intelligible before slicing off every one of her limbs. The unfortunate part about nightmares was that you can't die in them, so no matter how intense the pain or serious the injury, M.K didn't die. Next he sliced his dagger from her collarbone down to her waist. Very, _very _slowly; like dissecting a frog. He had ripped out each of her organs, leaving her just an empty husk.

The Stomper girl tossed and turned violently in her sleep, a sheen of sweat coating her skin. Whimpers escaped her lips and sometimes she would cry out and reach for something that wasn't there. The sheets were long lost on the floor, the pillow the only survivor. At times M.K would jerk as if she were being stabbed, but her body was clear of any cuts or bruises.

One that threatened never to leave her mind was a nightmare where she and Nod had been captured as prisoners by Mandrake and his Boggans. After refusing to fulfill any of Mandrake's demands, Nod was shot three times by Boggan arrows. Smirking, Mandrake himself had taken Nod's own dagger and sliced open the Leafman's throat. Suddenly M.K was able to reach Nod's side and she held him in her lap, his blood soaking her clothes. The amount of blood was traumatizing and it made her tremble. Nod tried to speak, but that only made the blood flow faster. Despite everything she tried, the blood wouldn't stop. By then Nod should have been dead, but as part of the nightmare's cruel little trick, the brunette stayed barely alive, bleeding out endless blood and staring at her with those pleading eyes, begging her for help.

* * *

Nod suffered the same ill fate, as his dreams were plagued with awful nightmares. M.K was in every one of them, although Ronin was sometimes included as well. Most of the time, Nod would watch in horror as his favorite Stomper got in between him and some sort of Boggan weapon. As for Ronin, Nod ended up watching his second-father fall to Mandrake, only to be somehow brought back as his new Boggan General. Other times Ronin would die just as his father had, but each time it was Nod's fault, and the dying General would always say something to remind the brunette that it was him who was to blame. But the worst ones were always of M.K, and every time there was nothing he could do to stop it. He watched her rot from the Blight before his eyes, becoming nothing more than a pile of black gunk, bones, and rotten flesh. Another involved M.K turning into a Boggan thanks to Mandrake, the Stomper attacking him and viciously carving into his chest and yanking out his heart, chewing on it slowly and torturing him mercilessly.

The young Leafman threw himself violently right and left, nearly falling off the bed more than once. His sheets had been beaten away and lay in a crumbled heap at the end of the bed. His pillow was hanging on for dear life and Nod's hands gripped it for support and then pushed it away like an enemy. Small, desperate cries and pleas spit from his mouth as the thick coat of sweat coating him choked the brunette. He trembled and shook as if he were cold, then he'd jolt and jerk as if struck. Finally, he managed to fight his way out of the nightmare's grasp and open his eyes, bolting upright and panting heavily, his eyes wide with fear, sadness, and horror. Whipping his head around, the chocolate-haired teen searched frantically for his favorite Stomper. He had to make sure she was safe. He had to be sure Mandrake and his Boggans hadn't gotten to her. He had to be sure.

Jumping out of bed, the brunette burst through his door and into the cool night, which felt refreshing on his sweat-soaked skin. Nod remembered the direction Ronin had flown and started that way, hoping he could figure out which house was M.K's. As he ran, the Leafmen and women on guard exchanged confused looks as the young Leafman sprinted past. It was dark now, since the moon was lowering behind the trees and out of sight. Nod stopped for a moment to get his bearings before running off again. Once he reached some small cottages nestled beside the rock that was Moonhaven, the brunette started to eliminate houses he already knew were occupied by Leafmen or Jinn. At last there was only one cottage left and Nod hurriedly tested the door and found it unlocked. Walking quickly, heart pounding, the young Leafman strode into the bedroom and found M.K writhing and whimpering on her bed.

He darted into the room and to her side, calling her name. The Stomper girl continued to toss and turn and jerk. Nod put his hands on both her arms and held them down, calling again. "M.K! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!"

The red-haired teen struggled against him, her face pinched with fear. She began to kick, but Nod sat on them, which prompted her to struggle even more. Realizing this wasn't doing any good, Nod leaned next to her ear and whispered calm, soothing words. "C'mon Stomper, open your eyes."

Finally her eyes shot open. She stared at Nod for a moment, as if trying to recognize him, then she remembered and visibly relaxed. M.K panted, her skin slick with sweat and her body trembling.

"Nod...oh my God Nod!" M.K wrenched her arms from Nod and wrapped them tightly around his neck, burying her face in his shirt.

The brunette gently moved off her legs and returned the tight embrace, happy to know she was truly alright. "I thought you were dead," M.K's muffled voice stated. Nod stroked her hair gently, "That's funny, I thought you were dead."

M.K turned her head on its side facing into Nod's chest, tilting her chin upwards just a little. "Boggans?" The young Leafman nodded, "Yeah." The Stomper girl sighed, "Same here."

"You're still shaking," Nod observed. It wasn't as violent as when she was asleep, but he could still feel the tremors from her body. "Yeah...nightmares kinda do that."

The brunette rested his head on the red-haired Stomper's hair, his eyes closed as he rubbed her back soothingly. M.K returned the gesture; he couldn't fool her, she knew he had been just as frightened as she had been and he was shaking too. For a few minutes they sat there together, slowly calming down until the sweat was gone and the tremors had all but disappeared. M.K couldn't hide the huge yawn that pushed past her lips, something that made Nod smile, until he yawned loudly, completely caught off guard. Exhaustion slammed into the couple hard, making them sway and their eyelids droop heavily.

"Hey M.K..." Nod began nervously. "Um...can I...sleep here? It would just help with the...nightmares." M.K's eyes widened at his proposal. "I would sleep on the couch of course!" He added, rubbing the back of his neck.

The Stomper girl nodded and reluctantly removed her arms from around his body and let him stand. He turned when he reached the doorway, unsure of what to say. "Uh, goodnight M.K, don't let the bedbugs bite." M.K threw a pillow at him, hitting him smack in the face. She laughed before crawling into her covers and attempting to sleep.

Nod confiscated the pillow and set himself up on the couch, too tired to grab a blanket or any type of cover. The young Leafman lay face up, staring blurrily at the dark ceiling. After a few minutes he was able to close his blurry eyes, a small sigh passing through his lips.

About an hour had passed when Nod felt a pressure on the couch, the cushions sinking down farther. There was also this warmth all of sudden that was nestled into his chest. Slowly opening his chocolate eyes, Nod found his favorite Stomper cuddled up next to him, trying to keep herself from falling off the narrow sofa. A chuckle bubbled in his chest, bouncing the red-haired teen's head and waking her. Her emerald eyes met his in the somewhat lighter darkness, wide like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Before she could say anything, Nod scooped up M.K's body bridal-style and walked towards her bedroom, shooting the Stomper girl a teasing smirk. "Ya know, if you wanted to sleep with me all you had to do was ask." M.K shoved him playfully, a smirk on her lips.

Carefully, the chocolate-haired Leafman set M.K's body onto the bed and covered it up. Then he climbed into the unoccupied side, pulling the covers up to his chin. Though she was now blushing like mad, Nod's presence comforted the Stomper girl and she quickly embraced him. Nod returned the gesture and held the red-haired teen close, kissing her forehead before closing his eyes and finally drifting off. M.K murmured a goodnight before following the young Leafman into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**WOOOO! Oh geez, do you guys realize this thing is almost 14,000 words long? I didn't originally intend to make it this long but I couldn't make a good cut off point so I just kept going. Plus, after that agonizing wait I thought you guys deserved an extra long chapter. ;D**

** Also, I hope I didn't offend anyone with M.K teasing Nod about his sexuality. If I did, I am deeply sorry. **

** Thanks so much to...**

** SupeyNinjaZora19, KeishlaTheEpicwriter, mjoi25, White Aura Dragon, Harmony-Frost-30589, gracieloohoo, Queen Ceilidh, LilliannaStone, BigTimeEpic, class A daydreamer, Rachel (guest), CatnipEverdeen (guest), and Ali (guest) for all your simply marvelous and heartfelt reviews! :3 I love you guys!**

** Also thanks to all the guests who reviewed chapter 3! I love you guys and I hope to see you again! :D**

** This story isn't over yet! And neither are the feels! Muwahahaha! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

** Thank you so much to everyone for all your patience and kind reviews! I know this update has taken a very long time, but at last it is here! :D**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Epic nor any of its characters, etc, etc. Enjoy!**

* * *

M.K felt the morning sun's rays peeking through her curtains, probing her eyelids encouragingly. Grudgingly, the Stomper girl opened her eyes and stared at the leafy curtains. There was something latched around her midsection, it was warm and firm and...familiar. There was also something solid pressed up against her back, warm and comforting. Slowly turning her head, M.K came face to face with Nod, his eyes still closed in slumber. A few stray brown bangs were hovering over his eyes, protecting him from the probing of the morning sun. With a soft smile, M.K brushed away the strands and stroked her thumb gently across his cheek.

His eyes blinked open, taking a moment to focus before he realized who was lying with him.

"M.K!" He cried, eyes widened in surprise. He looked down and blushed bright red at how closely pressed together they were. The red-haired teen laughed, keeping him from removing his hold on her.

"Relax Nod, it's okay." The brunette hesitated for a moment before relaxing his muscles, retaining his grip of M.K's midsection. "Good morning by the way."

Nod smiled, "Good morning Stomper." His eyes sparkled teasingly, but M.K's face suddenly turned somber. "Hey, what's wrong? Was it something I said?"

M.K quietly shook her head, facing the window again. It was all coming back to her again; the fact she was no longer a Stomper, that she had to explain to her Dad how she couldn't come home. "I almost forgot...I'm not a Stomper anymore."

Nod inwardly swore, cursing himself for forgetting. He gently squeezed the Stomper girl, the gesture meant to be comforting. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you that." M.K looked back over her shoulder into Nod's apologetic gaze, a tiny smile returning to her lips.

"It's okay. All I need to be worrying about now is how I'm going to tell my Dad."

They were both silent after that, lost to their own thoughts. After a few good minutes had passed, M.K let out a deep sigh before starting to sit up, Nod following her. He let go of her and ruffled his messy hair. "I need to take a shower," M.K stated, now starting to feel the grime of yesterday. It wasn't that she looked dirty, she just felt it, and it made her extremely uncomfortable. Nod offered to show her where the bathroom was, explaining to the former Stomper how to turn the shower off and on and such.

"Oh and one more thing," Nod said before leaving the bathroom. "The water isn't hot. It isn't freezing either, just kind of..."

"Lukewarm?" M.K offered. He nodded, "Yeah, just thought I'd warn you." The red-haired teen smiled her thanks before Nod closed the door and left her to her privacy.

* * *

M.K's shower wasn't very lengthy, since her hair was short it didn't take long to wash, plus she never was one to take long, relaxing showers. As she slipped into her clothes from the previous day, M.K realized she would have to find some new clothes now that she was a permanent resident of Moonhaven.

_'I don't suppose they have a mall here,' _she thought wistfully.

Once she was dressed she opened the bathroom door to alert Nod that she was finished. M.K combed out her hair with her fingers, as she was too impatient to search the wooden drawers for a comb, before sweeping it back into its standard ponytail. Stepping back into the bedroom, the Stomper girl found her bed had been made and the curtains pulled back, illuminating the small bedroom. Leaving the room, M.K found herself in a small living room, _her _living room. To the left was a small kitchen, where a pleasant and tantalizing smell was emanating.

"Hey you're done," Nod exclaimed. "That was fast, I thought girls liked long showers?"

M.K rolled her eyes with a lopsided smile, "Not all girls like them. I happen to enjoy short showers thank you very much."

The brunette chuckled before turning back to something on the counter. Curiously, the red-haired teen walked over and peeked around his shoulder. It looked a lot like a regular muffin, except bigger and more round with small bits of fruit peeking out. The Stomper girl wondered how the muffin had gotten its shape if it hadn't been heated up. There wasn't an oven in site, though M.K had suspected there wouldn't be.

"What's that?" She pointed with her finger at the muffin look-alike. "This? Its a muffin." He gave her a look, "Haven't you ever seen a muffin before?"

M.K quirked an eyebrow, "Yes, we have muffins in the Stomper world. It's just...we have to mix together the dough and heat it up in an oven to get it to look like that," she pointed again.

Nod wore a slightly confused expression. "You heat it up? That's...weird. We just mold the dough into its shape and let it sit for a little bit, usually in a window where the sun can dry it some."

The red-haired teen raised her eyebrows. She'd tasted uncooked muffin dough once, everyone said it tasted good, but to her it was pretty bland. "By the way, what's an oven?" M.K leaned against the counter casually. "It's a big metal box that we use to heat stuff up. We can set it for how long to cook something and we can control the temperature."

Nod gave the Stomper girl an incredulous look before shaking his head and muttering something about Stompers, placing the muffin in the sunlit windowsill. M.K punched his arm playfully while the brunette simply stuck a fruit slice into her mouth. He laughed at her expression, holding his stomach as the red-haired teen spit out the fruit and tried to grab him. They became locked in a sort of wrestling match, M.K managing to pin Nod to the wall before he pinned her to the floor.

"Give up yet Stomper?" He flashed her that infuriating smirk. She scowled back, "Nope." M.K tried to roll the brunette over so their positions were reversed, but he simply hovered over her, eyes glittering triumphantly.

After a few more futile attempts, the Stomper girl laid back her head with a huff, glaring at Nod in defeat. "Fine, you win." The young Leafman chuckled before leaning closer. "I think I deserve my victory kiss now."

M.K's scowl morphed into a smirk and as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close, their lips meeting softly. They both smiled into the kiss, breaking apart with laughter before helping each other off the floor. Brushing off his hands, Nod grabbed the fruit muffin from the windowsill and sat down at the two-person table in the tiny dining room. M.K sat across from the brunette, who handed her a fork.

"Go ahead, take a bite." M.K looked at the Leafman then the muffin, tentatively plucking a small bite from the strange pastry. She braced herself for the same bland taste she had experienced before, but it never came. Instead an incredible sweetness coated her tongue, mixed perfectly with a fruity punch that tasted heavenly. The Stomper girl let out a small moan as she leaned back in her chair, savoring the taste before swallowing. There was a familiar flavor hidden in the pastry, but M.K couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Nod chuckled at her reaction. "You like it?" She nodded in response. As if reading her mind, he leaned onto the table with a genuine smile. "The secret ingredient is honey. It gives it that perfect sweetness that blends really well with the fruity taste."

M.K blinked. _'Do they use honey in everything around here?'_ She wondered to herself.

While in the shower, the Stomper girl had found the soap was also made with honey. She was beginning to pick up a pattern, or maybe it was just a cultural thing.

Brushing away the thoughts, M.K found Nod had already started eating his side of the muffin, quickly closing in on her half. Hungrily, the red-haired teen grabbed a bigger piece of the pastry and ate it, the wonderful taste gracing her tongue again. It took only five minutes for the muffin to disappear, both teens satisfied. Nod took the plate to the kitchen and left it on the counter, a few measly crumbs remaining. M.K stood at the table, turning over the words she had been forming for when she met her father.

A hand was on her shoulder, Nod smiling reassuringly. "You ready?" The Stomper girl took a deep breath before nodding. They silently walked out of the small cottage, the sun greeting them happily to the new day. The teens made their way to meet Ronin in the pod chamber where he would go over the plan with them and the Queen. But first, Nod had to change into his armor and pick up his bird from the rookery. M.K remembered faintly Ronin saying something about not being late. As she walked, M.K silently prayed for her mother to watch over her and help her to say the right things.

* * *

Ronin stood in the royal pod chamber, patiently awaiting the Queen's arrival. His mind was occupied by his plans for this morning, the silver-haired General going over every single detail, making sure he didn't miss a thing. They would be taking more soldiers as protection for the Queen, even though Mandrake was gone the Boggans would do anything to kill the new Queen. Ronin knew Finn and his small squad were awaiting them, so at least the area should be secure. What worried him most was the trip; the amount of soldiers he was planning on taking would definitely draw attention, plus the Queen isn't too hard to spot on the back of a hummingbird. His planning was interrupted by the Queen's guards entering the room, the Queen and her mother entering soon after.

Ronin bowed respectively, "Your Majesty, I've made preparations for our...trip." He wasn't sure what to call this little outing, but she just nodded quietly with a little smile. Looking to her mother he bowed his head in respect, "I assure you ma'am, your daughter will be safe. I will be by her side the whole time and if there is an attack, I will personally escort her back here to safety."

Her mother smiled nervously, hands clasped in front of her to keep them from shaking. "I trust you General. I know you and the other Leafmen will keep her safe."

Queen Merida walked over to where the bloomed pod floated peacefully, its beautiful petals open to the warm sun. "When will Nod and M.K be here?" She asked while turning away from the bloomed pod.

Ronin set his jaw just a bit; he had told Nod not to be late and he had expected M.K to understand the urgency. "They should be here any moment."

It was only a mere three minutes later that Nod and M.K entered the pod chamber. Ronin was just happy they weren't clinging on to each other as it was no time for silly young love.

"Told you I wouldn't be late," Nod stated with a confidant smirk at his superior. The brunette remembered to bow before the Queen, M.K following his lead. "What took so long? You know it's vital we leave early."

"Relax Ronin, I had to stop in the armory and suit, plus go get my bird from the rookery." The silver-haired General rolled his eyes. "Alright, what matters now is you two are here, which means we can leave."

M.K raised her hand a bit, "Uh, we do have a plan right?"

"You are riding with Nod. The Queen is with me. I've got a larger squadron awaiting us outside." Ronin looked to Nod. "We'll need to move fast, our large party is going to attract attention and the last thing we need is a Boggan attack."

The two teens looked at each other for a moment before silently nodding. Nod could definitely do fast. Ronin motioned for them to move out, the Queen walking close beside her General. Nod's bird was perched just outside the entrance, the site of his trusted hummingbird reminding him his old bird was pretty much out of commission. M.K hopped on behind him with ease, her body a familiar presence to him now. The Stomper girl looked around her at all the hummingbirds waiting for take off, their riders awaiting the General's signal.

"Let's move out!"

A myriad of colors burst into the sky as every soldier and their hummingbird took flight, quickly forming a protective shield around Ronin and the Queen. Hundreds of Jinn watched in awe as the soldiers disappeared into the forest.

Nod looked over his shoulder at M.K, a familiar smirk on his face. "Put your arms around me." M.K smiled back, her tone only slightly sarcastic. "But I barely know you."

They both laughed, M.K's arms wrapping comfortably around Nod's waist. As they grew quiet, the two teens became more serious, scouting the trees and any lingering shadows for Boggans. As time passed, the atmosphere grew tense and everyone was watching, their hands ready to defend the Queen at any cost.

"So...do you know what you want to say to your Dad?" Nod didn't look over his shoulder as he spoke, his eyes trained on a large shadow.

M.K sighed, "I think so...the hard part is his reaction." The shadow was quickly exposed as nothing more than the shadow of an acorn. "I mean, he lost my Mom and he had just got me back and now I'm gone again..."

Nod didn't respond right away. He tried to think of the right thing to say, but it was hard. "Well...at least he'll know that you're still alive. I mean, he's only losing you in a size sense, not physical. He can still see you and talk to you, and he can hear you talk back and tell him how much you love him." The brunette steered them under a small branch. "So really, he still has you, just in a different way."

M.K thanked Nod for his advice, pushing the image of her heartbroken father out of her mind. All of a sudden, Ronin was notifying everyone that they were close, apprehension clutching the Stomper girl.

_'I can do this.'_

A lone Leafwoman flew up to the group, leading them to where her dad must be. She led them to an overgrown path, the forest closing in around it as the years passed. A huge tent was set up in the middle of the path, her father with his specialized helmet was talking to what seemed to be a Leafwoman in the palm of his hand. With a quick wave of Ronin's hand, the reinforcements spread out in a circle, surrounding her father and the tent. Nod flew his bird into the circle, hovering by Ronin and the Queen. The silver-haired General nodded to Finn, who was joining the protective ring of soldiers, followed by the Leafwoman in Bomba's hand.

Slowly, the Professor turned to face them, a smile lighting up his face. "M.K! You're back!" Though his words were slow, M.K could still hear the happiness and excitement in her Dad's voice. "This is incredible! You're one of them, which means you can help me with my research at the house!" He gestured at her tiny body, "Well of course after you get big again."

M.K opened her mouth to speak, but the Queen stopped her. "Sir, I am Queen Merida, the Life of the Forest, and I have come to give you news." The young flower Jinn held her head high and her voice was young but held a hint of authority.

"Oh! Oh! A Queen!" M.K's father bumbled excitedly, laughing in amazement before bowing sloppily. "It's my pleasure Your Highness. What news do you bring?" If M.K could see her father's eyes, she would see the pure excitement and wonder sparkling there.

Merida bowed her head for a moment, then looked up again. "Your daughter M.K saved us all, sacrificing her life for the good of the forest." Bomba's smile faltered, "What do you mean 'sacrificed'? She's right there."

M.K hugged Nod tighter, his hand covering hers comfortingly. "M.K was injured and she died Sir, though we tried to save her." Bomba's smile was completely gone now. "She was brought back by..." Merida struggled to think of someway to explain this so the Stomper would understand. "Magic."

The Professor was silent a moment, looking at his tiny daughter and then to the tiny Queen. "But she's okay now right?" Queen Merida nodded, "Yes, but there is another problem. She-"

M.K stopped the Queen from continuing; this was something she needed to tell him. Nod flew them closer so that M.K could jump onto her father's outstretched hand. He smiled at her weakly, confused and afraid. The Stomper girl walked over to his thumb and hugged it tightly, a few tears beginning to fall.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" M.K sniffed and took a deep breath, facing her Dad again.

"I-I can't come home Dad." The Professor stood there, confused. "What do you mean you can't come home?"

M.K felt her heart break in two at his sad tone. "I belong in this world now." She wiped away a few tears. "When the magic brought me back to life, there was a catch. Since I died in this world, my soul belongs here. It belongs to the forest now."

Bomba looked at his two-inch daughter through his customized helmet. He wasn't sure how to process her words, about not being able to come home. It was all very overwhelming; the discovery that he had been right all these years, that there was magic, and the news that his daughter had died, come back to life, and would forever be two-inches tall. A deep, familiar sadness struck him, the same feeling after his wife and M.K left him seven years ago.

Alone.

"But..." He couldn't find the words he wanted to say. He felt a warm, wet tear fall down his cheek. "So...you're one of them now? Forever?"

M.K bit her lip hard, trying not to sob. "Yeah Dad...I'm one of them now."

There was a deep, sorrowful silence after that. No one spoke and no one moved, excluding the hovering hummingbirds. Bomba slowly, carefully took his other hand and put it under the one M.K stood on, the tears falling. He lifted her closer to his face, moving the goggles away from his eyes so he could really see his daughter. M.K hugged his cheek, the tiny fuzz tickling her face, but there was no laughter. After a moment, Bomba pulled her back from his face and held her out, close to Nod's bird.

"You've really grown up."

M.K fought the big lump in her throat, swallowing painfully to make it go away. "Yeah...I guess I have." Her voice cracked as she spoke, tears staining her cheeks.

Bomba smiled at her, a proud, fatherly smile tinted with sadness. "I'm proud of you honey. Your mother would be too."

Her mother's words echoed in the red-haired teen's ears. "I'm sorry Dad!" She blurted, unable to contain it any longer. "I'm so sorry I doubted you! I love you so much Dad!"

"I love you too sweetheart. I always will."

Queen Merida spoke up then, her voice now childish and regretful. "I'm really sorry Sir! I wish I could do something, but I can't." Bomba looked at the tiny Queen, a bit of a smile returning. "Thank you for bringing her back. As long as I know she'll be okay, then I'm happy." M.K knew a piece of her Dad died then, and she desperately wished to be able to really hug him.

"M.K, I can make a special monitor where we can both see each other." Bomba continued, a familiar glint in his saddened eyes. "That way we can still talk and you can tell me all about their..." He paused for a moment, "I mean, your world!"

The Stomper girl couldn't help smile at her Dad's returning enthusiasm. "That sounds great Dad, I'd really like that." Bomba smiled, "Great! You should bring some of your friends by when its finished too!" M.K agreed, her heart lifting just a bit.

* * *

Ronin let his face soften into the sorrowful look that adorned everyone's faces as the former Stomper spoke. Though her father's motions were much slower, the silver-haired General could still see the sadness on the Professor's face. It was quiet for a few long minutes as M.K hugged her father's thumb once more, a few more tears falling down her cheeks. When the former Stomper mounted Nod's bird once again, her arms wrapped tightly across the teen's middle as she buried her face into his back.

With a deep sigh, Ronin signaled for everyone to turn round and head back. Almost immediately, every soldier flew into formation around the Queen, shielding her as they flew back to Moonhaven. Bomba took one last sorrowful look at his daughter before slowly making his way home. Nod and M.K were the only ones left, save for the blonde Leafwoman Bomba had in his hand earlier. The soldier slowly flew her bird over to Nod's, her face sorrowful. Glancing at the Professor, the blue-eyed woman began to speak.

"I...I'm sorry." She glanced downwards for a few seconds before meeting the two teen's faces again. "I wish there was something I could do to help..."

Nod sighed and managed to give the other soldier a somewhat appreciative smile. "Thanks Raine. That's good to hear."

Raine simply nodded, her mouth opening as if to say something else and then closing. With a quick clucking noise, the blonde soldier's bird took off for Moonhaven.

Nod sighed again, a hand caressing one of M.K's comfortingly. Turning his head to the side, he spoke. "You ready to go back?"

The red-haired girl shifted so that the right side of her face was visible. "I guess..." She swallowed, the tight lump still lodged stubbornly in her throat. "Take me home..."

The Leafman nodded silently before spurring his hummingbird forward. As they flew, M.K's face had buried itself into Nod's back again and he could hear her muffled sobs. His heart clenched tightly and for a moment the brown-haired soldier was small again, holding his father's helmet with Ronin and Finn on either side of him, watching as Queen Tara planted a rose near his father's grave, including the other Leafmen and women who had perished. Tears stung at the corner of Nod's eyes and he blinked rapidly to try and be rid of them.

After a good 20 minutes of flying, the duo entered Moonhaven. M.K's sobbing had stopped, but Nod was certain tears were still streaming down her face. He hopped down first, M.K sliding into his arms rather ungracefully. Nod asked one of the nearby guards if he could take his bird to the rookery. When he turned away from the guard, M.K had her hood pulled tightly over her head, her hands shoved deep into her jacket pocket. Cautiously, Nod put a hand on her shoulder, speaking softly.

"M.K...You alright?"

Her emerald eyes met his in a fiery glare. Her eyebrows furrowed in an angry line as she practically snarled at the Leafman. "Am I okay? What do you think Nod?" She shrieked, her hands emerging sharply to emphasize her frustration. "I just said goodbye to my Dad, who I can't ever again hug or talk to normally or-"

Her words cut off and she simply glared at the boy before her. Nod gave the red-head an apologetic look. "M.K I'm sorry. I just..." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know what to say. I've never dealt with anything like this and I don't know how to handle it. I don't even know how to help you."

The former Stomper relaxed a bit, the fire in her eyes dimming down. A wave of guilt hit her and soon she was biting her lip, her hands tucked into her pocket again. "I'm sorry Nod. I...I'm just upset. I shouldn't be taking it out on you, it's just..." She struggled to find the right words.

"I don't regret helping to protect Moonhaven. It's just so...so unfair!" she exclaimed.

Nod didn't say anything right away. He looked into her eyes, his mouth opening and then closing. Finally he found his words.

"I know this isn't fair. It wasn't fair when my Dad died. It wasn't fair when your mom died. Life isn't fair M.K. We just have to accept that, no matter how much it hurts."

The Stomper girl took in Nod's words carefully, her arms wrapping around her herself like a blanket. The taller Leafman came closer, gently pulling her close to him until her face was nestled into his chest. The two remained silent, sharing each other's warmth and comfort, trying to help heal the other's aching heart. After a few minutes had passed, M.K lifted her head from Nod's chest and mustered a weak smile.

"Aw c'mon, I know you can do better than that." He teased. "Show me that smile I fell for."

The red-haired teen rolled her eyes before flashing a more genuine smile, her chest rumbling with a rising giggle. "There's that smile," Nod whispered before drawing M.K close and planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

* * *

The day was finally drawing to a close. M.K had spent most of the afternoon with Nod as he gave her the full Moonhaven tour. Now that she was a permanent resident, she needed to know where everything was and how to get there. The entire time she felt out of place, like she was sticking out like a sore thumb. No one else was wearing combat boots, a skirt, leggings, and a hoodie. In fact, most of the Jinn she saw were of the plant kind. Pinecone Jinn, Dandelion Jinn, Mushroom Jinn, it was all so fascinating to the former Stomper. To think she had once plucked dandelions and blown off their tufted seeds for a wish. The memory horrified her now.

Ronin allowed the younger Leafman to show M.K around the barracks as well, and to say she was impressed would be an understatement. The Leafmen's fighting style was so graceful, sharp and majestic, at least to M.K. The feeling that welled up inside the girl as they left for her new home puzzled her, and she tried to make sense of it, but failed to do so.

"You know, the Queen _can _make your Dad small. She just has to get used to her powers first."

M.K's head turned a bit to the right, trying to peer at the boy behind her. He turned her forwards again with his hands, mock scolding her. "They'll be uneven if you keep moving your head."

The former Stomper snorted lightly before relenting, sighing softly at the feel of Nod's fingers running through her hair. The brunette was sitting on M.K's couch while she sat on the floor in front of him. Her hair was down and Nod was playing with it, braiding strands together expertly. It was nearly dark outside now, the teens were changed into their pajamas - a term M.K had to explain to Nod meant their night clothes. She'd borrowed some from Nod, which luckily fit fairly well, besides the baggy pants.

The red-haired teen sighed softly. "I know, I just don't want to pressure her. I still haven't completely gotten over the fact I'm only two inches tall now."

"You'll get used to it. And when the Queen finally figures it out your Dad can come and visit." Nod's tone was soft, but light, trying not to disturb the peaceful silence that had settled around them.

"Yeah..." M.K giggled. "I can already see him running around asking a million questions. He's going to be so starstruck."

Nod chuckled, "Well you can't blame the guy, I mean we were his life's work right? You said it yourself."

M.K nodded slightly. "Yeah, I did..."

It was a little strange, sitting in a living room with mostly the same layout as a Stomper room. The big difference was the lack of a television. If she and Nod were Stompers and in her house, they would probably be cuddled on the sofa, some popcorn in a bowl, and a cheesy horror flick going. This though...Just sitting in the low light together with a comfortable silence between them. It was almost magical and M.K wouldn't have it any other way.

Nod finished her hair just as darkness descended upon Moonhaven. A candle was lit, creating a soft glow around them. M.K yawned, her nose wrinkling a bit.

"You're cute when you do that," Nod chuckled, holding her close.

The red-haired girl raised a brow. "Do what?" He smiled, leaning close. "When you wrinkle your nose. It's cute."

M.K blushed a bit and smiled, nuzzling the boy's neck gently. "Thank you," she breathed, her warm breath tickling his neck.

Nod yawned, his eyes drooping dangerously. "Wanna go to bed?"

The Stomper girl nodded into his neck, her answer muffled. Chuckling softly, Nod slipped an arm under M.K's knees and arms and lifted off the sofa with ease. Leaning down, the teen blew out the candle before making his way to the bedroom. He lowered M.K's body onto the bed slowly, trying not to disturb the sleeping girl. With a soft, loving smile on his lips Nod tucked the red-haired teen under the sheets, propping the pillow comfortably under her head. Treading on soft feet, he made his way to the other side of the bed, slipping under the covers stealthily.

He scooted closer to M.K, wrapping his arms around her middle gently and pulling her close. Though her eyes were closed, a small, knowing smile spread across her face as she wrapped her arms around his middle in return. She opened her emerald eyes and gazed into Nod's reflecting gaze, his face barely visible in the darkness. The Leafman smiled back, nuzzling her cheek softly before closing his eyes happily. M.K nuzzled back, sighing in content as she closed her eyes again.

"I love you," Nod whispered into her cheek.

M.K smiled. "I love you too Leafboy."

* * *

**Aaaand closing this chapter on a cute note! :3 I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because I sure enjoyed writing it! :D I hope you can all forgive me for such a delay~**

** I'd like to thank:**

**gracieloohoo, Kiki-DaughterofApollo14, Queen Ceilidh, Lizzie Ellie, mjoi25, sweets1111, mecaka, Sophie, Wolfheart929, BlondeBunnyBoo, LilliannaStone, Minirowan, The Third Biker Scholar, DragonsOfAtlantis, CatnipEverdeen, hogwartswonderland, NamelesslyNightlock, Melantha 3, BLuebALL268, OrangeLamb, keznik, Kerry, I see you see, BreakBeauty, Ichigome, Sephie, July's fantasies, I love Kick Ausally and GeCe, Loveiscrazy, randomkitty101, and zombiekins5948.**

** Thank you to all the guests who left amazing reviews! Your words mean a lot to me! 3 **


End file.
